


BIG BRO

by RizzEditions



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Big Brothers, Bottom Moon Taeil, Brothers, Childhood Memories, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Smut, Forced Marriage, Forced Relationship, Gentle Sex, International Fanworks Day 2021, Librarians, Little Brothers, Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Romance, Sacrifice, Sad Ending, Top Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Top Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 24,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RizzEditions/pseuds/RizzEditions
Summary: Kim Dongyoung was the best big brother anyone could ask for. Caring, responsible, understandable, supportive and appreciative. His only motive was to keep his little brother happy till his last breath even if he had to sacrifice his anything and everything to his little brother, Kim Jungwoo.Even the love of his life, Moon Taeil.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Moon Taeil, Kim Jungwoo/Moon Taeil
Comments: 11
Kudos: 650





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Czennie, oh Czennie,  
> You are my epiphany!
> 
> So... Another story with obliviously a different pairing. Welp, Hyuckil, Jungil & Doil are my ult ships. <3
> 
> And, I have been trying to write and publish this since the day when Kim brothers went live together!><
> 
> Of course this will also have angst, drama, emotional events and everything to make you regret reading this. :')
> 
> But still, I hope y'all will read and and enjoy it till the end of the journey! :'D

“Doie… I'll miss you soo… muchh!”

  
  


The other kid looked at the latter gleefully. “I'll miss you more Taeillie!” The elder child was at the verge of tears with a puffy pout on his face. “Is it necessary to go? Can't you stay with me? Illie will be so lonely if you're gone…” He exclaimed while sniffling.

  
  


The younger kid wiped the tears from the latter's face and nodded slowly with sad eyes. “But I promise you that I'll come back to you after I grow old and become a man like daddy.”

  
  


“Even if you won't come I'll follow you and reach you and hug you tightly like this!” Little Taeil then hugged little Dongyoung tightly as if he'd leave him if he'd lose his grip. The younger kid smiled sweetly showing his bunny gums a little and wrapped his small arms around little Taeil protectively.

  
  


“And I'll protect you in my arms from the entire world always.”

  
  


Taeil giggled at the younger's action as he pulled away slowly. “Doie, you know? You're so cute, so handsome and so strong. Just like a charming prince.”

  
  


“Really?” Dongyoung asked surprisingly but sounding proud, of course. “Two hundred percent!” The elder said, showing his two little fingers.

  
  


“If I'm prince charming, will you be my princess charming?” Dongyoung asked Taeil in a serious tone to which Taeil blushed but answered nonetheless. “Of course, I'll be your princess, my prince charming!” He then kissed the younger on the cheek and went redder as a tomato while hiding his face in his hands.

  
  


Dongyoung touched his cheek where he just was kissed and smiled at the feeling. “So, after we grow, will you marry me also?” He asked the elder and the latter looked at him straight in the eyes. “If that will make us stay together forever, then yes! I will marry you Doie!”

  
  


It was the younger's turn to hug the latter. “But Taeillie, I've one request. After marrying, can we let Jungwoo stay with us? He's my beloved brother! And I can't leave him alone. He'll be sad and I'll be dead!”

  
  


“Doie! Don't say things like that. Woo-ah is my little brother too. We all will live happily together!” Said Taeil as he held Dongyoung's hands in his, reassuring him.

  
  


The two children looked at each other with an unpredictable gaze in silence for a few moments.

  
  


“I love you Taeillie.” Dongyoung confessed slowly with his little pitchy voice.

  
  


“I love you too, Doie.”

  
  


Little Taeil and Dongyoung didn't even realize that they were leaning in and were only mere inches away. Soon their little plumpy lips crashed on each other's and they stole and became each other's first kiss. As well as, first love.


	2. #SECOND

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small world. Ends at one axis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late update but hope you'll enjoy!^^

The concerned man was being even more concerned as he waited for his brother's call or even just a message. His little brother was supposed to be calling him and informing him the time he'll be arriving at Seoul airport so he could go and pick his little brother from the airport.

  
  


He could call by himself and it was really urging him to do so but he decided not to as he had already contacted him multiple times since the morning that day.

  
  


He massaged his temples to sooth his head and leaned a little more comfortably on his cabin seat.

  
  


The sudden ringing of his phone startled him a little but he sighed in relief as soon as he saw the caller's ID. “Woo-ah where were you? Where are you? You told me that you'd call me but you didn't and didn't even pick my calls. Are you alright? Are you already here? Should I come and pick you?”

  
  


The man kept bombarding the man on the other line with questions that the latter had to interrupt his rant. “Big bro, I'm fine and I'm sorry. Now, can I speak?”

  
  


“Sure Woo-ah.” The elder brother said as he felt a little embarrassed because of his rant. But he was glad that his brother was all good.

  
  


“Okay so, yes, I was supposed to be arriving today but the flight got cancelled because of some technical issues. I'll probably be coming by tomorrow or the day after.” Came from the other line.

  
  


“Alright but you should have told me before. Anyways, you're all fine right?Are you done with your business there? And, are you still alone or is there anyone with you? I hope you got someone to accompany you but I also hope you didn't knot ties with wrong people.”

  
  


A chuckle could be heard over the line as the voice started to continue, “Doyoungie hyung… Don't worry! Yes. I finally found the book I've been searching for. I'll ask Miss Wendy to get these editions to our library. And, no. I didn't get in touch with any person. I didn't interact that much with anyone at all. It was all fun just by myself. I just missed you big bro.”

  
  


Dongyoung chuckles at the younger's brief. “Well, glad knowing you found what you've been looking for. But to correct you, it's actually not good being alone all the time, Jungwoo. You should make more friends and even to date someone. A day will come when I'll not be here anymore. And for that time I want you to have someone to be by your side always.” He said slowly making it sound sincere and understandable.

  
  


“Hyung, please, don't say things like that. I'm just fine by myself. I don't know why but there's no one whom I could picture myself with. And I don't even care about that. I have my best brother, interesting books and endless exploration. What more I could ask for? Also, the dating thing goes the same for you. When are you going to bring my sister or brother in law home?” The younger male teased making the latter sigh. Dongyoung was about to lecture another statement but the binge of his mail interrupted him.

  
  


“After fulfilling my little brother's marriage duties, of course. Anyways, I've to go now. Duty calls. Make sure to call me later otherwise you'll be spammed again. Bye and take care. Hyung loves you.” He said, receiving a, “Love you too big bro.” And then the line was disconnected. He then went on his system checking the regular official mails and continuing his regular routine.

  
  


Which also consists of being worried for his beloved little brother. Well, it was actually understandable for Kim Dongyoung.

  
  


Being the eldest in his family, which actually only consisted of him and his brother, Kim Jungwoo after their parents passed away in some unfortunate accident, he had to look over his business, home and obviously, his family, Jungwoo.

  
  


He worked hard and never took any break from his responsibilities in order to achieve success and a stable status for his brother's education, expenses, needs and everything and anything that made him happy.

  
  


His hard work did pay him off as he was the manager of one of the grand motels in Seoul. Having all the facilities and sources they needed. However, likewise mentioned, Dongyoung's only concern was his brother.

  
  


It was not actually that he was being too much or something. The situations got him this way. When their parents left them, Jungwoo was just lost, blank, emotionless and depressed. He never spoke. Never ate. Never even smiled at the funniest things. He always kept himself locked in his room away from everyone's reach.

  
  


It hurt Dongyoung. It hurt him so much seeing his brother losing himself and he was unable to do anything but see and regret for being a bad and irresponsible brother. Yes. He always blamed himself for Jungwoo's sadness. For the dullness in his life. For the loneliness he was suffering and sometimes he even thought that he was the reason for their parents' death, too. If he was able to help them back then and was mature enough to keep his responsibilities, they would have been alive. They would have been them. With Jungwoo. Jungwoo would be so happy and full of himself.

  
  


Though, it was only during the back days. He was very thankful that his brother did console himself through the time. He started smiling, eating, laughing, exploring and enjoying himself. Dongyoung always made sure to get his little everything he needed or wanted. He could always turn his meetings and others schedules if it came to his brother. He did his best to keep his brother always full of happiness. His brother's happiness was his happiness. There was literally no other thing he needed than that.

  
  


But still he wished that his brother would find someone who will always be with him when he won't be there anymore. Who will always listen and support him when he won't be able to anymore. Who will love him and marry him which actually seemed so difficult since his brother never took a bit of interest in this certain topic. They were growing and would get old someday, obviously. And people must find their life partners before life comes to an end. Yes. At this part, he didn't think of his relationship nor marriage. But that actually had two reasons. First, he was more worried for his brother's marriage, obviously. And second…

  
  


“Sir, there's a guest and he has some concerns regarding his booking which I couldn't resolve and I think other staffs probably would also end up coming to you so I'm just right here.”

  
  


Dongyoung looked up at the man and smiled. “Sure, Jaehyun. Just serve them well and I'll be there in a bit.”

  
  


The young man smiled back at him while nodding and then he left Dongyoung's cabin. Dongyoung yawned and stretched himself a little. He checked his wrist to check the time in his watch but oh, he didn't have one. “I will purchase one tonight for sure.” He promised to himself and started fixing himself so he could meet and greet their new motel guest.

  
  


**______**

  
  
  


Dongyoung was soon at the motel reception and he saw a very fine man around his age. Maybe one or two years older. He did seem familiar. Very familiar to him but he couldn't recall exactly who as the man's head was down. He went to his side and started greeting the said man.

  
  


“Good evening, Sir. My name is Kim Dongyoung, the manager of this motel. How may I help you today?” He asked the guest, showing his bunny smile and waiting for the latter to look at him and share his concern.

  
  


The man finally looked at him after a few moments and he wasn't actually ready for such an encounter that late in the evening. “D-Doyoung?”

  
  


“Taeil?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our streaming collaboration is getting the shiz outta me and that's why I'm updating late but I'm working on the chapters as well as on the other stories. And they'll be published soon! (/‘^ U ^`)/


	3. #THIRD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More than friends but the confession is on hold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally new chapter. :'D

“You really have become a fine man.”

  
  


“So have you, Taeil”

  
  


”But you're the finest one, Doyoung.”

  
  


And Taeil wasn't wrong. All these years passed and the younger had changed quite much than before. To Taeil, he had always been perfect but he really didn't expect to be that mesmerized by the aura that Dongyoung held by then.

  
  


He had become broad and tall. Even taller than him. His curly and fluffy hair were now straightened. His eyes had become more sharp and pointy. Gosh, Taeil felt as if the younger could shoot fire just by his gaze.

  
  


But there was one thing that wasn't changed a bit. And that was his bunny-like gummy smile. His plump and juicy lips. The lips that he still remembered had stolen his first kiss. And he actually won't mind if they'd steal more.

  
  


“I'm pretty sure that you're just pushing me to the clouds like you used to when we were little and there are quite more fine men than me but still, thank you.” Dongyoung said while chuckling as if Taeil cracked a joke.

  
  


Taeil frowned. He was serious. “Well, there maybe. However, for me, you're the finest and I couldn't look to others properly to see if they could be compared to you or not. Neither do I think they are comparable.”

  
  


The taller male blushed and looked at the elder for a few moments and the latter did look serious. So he just cleared his throat and tried changing the topic. “So… What brought you here in Seoul after years?”

  
  


“Awhh… Are you not happy to see me?” The elder male faking a hurt expression. Dongyoung started waving his hands in defence. He actually didn't know what he was saying. He just wanted to make the situation less obvious. “No, no. I didn't mean it that way. Ahh… I'm just trying to make a conversation. Gosh. I'm sorry.”

  
  


Taeil giggled at the younger's act. His panicked side was still at its best. He remembered how the latter used to get tensed at the smallest things. He could even cry on jokes but of course, he would never show his tears. Whether they were caused by panic or real pain.

  
  


“You still are the same Doyoungie.” Taeil said, making the other look down in embarrassment. “Anyways, remember I told you that if you won't come back, I'll reach you.”

  
  


Dongyoung looked at Taeil. Still a little embarrassed but now he felt a little bad too. “I'm sorry that I couldn't keep my promise.”

  
  


“Hey, I understand, Doyoung. And, does it really matter? Sometimes it's you to keep the promise and sometimes it's me. It was my turn this time round.”

  
  


“You're also still the same Taeillie I knew as a child. Talking philosophies but not telling the truth.” Dongyoung joked and started laughing a little. Taeil didn't seem to enjoy the joke.

  
  


“I mean okay. But that's still a part of the truth. Anyways, I actually got transferred as a librarian at Seoul's central library.” Taeil declared and something hit the younger. “Wait, did you say, Seoul central library?”

  
  


“Yes. Why so? Do you visit there often?”

  
  


Dongyoung smiled and shook his head. “I'm not really into books but Jungwoo is. He is also a librarian there.”

  
  


“Oh… Woo-ah! Really? Since when did he become a bibliophile?”

  
  


The younger's expression saddened a little when he started answering. “Since our parents left, he always kept himself with the world of fiction through those books. So I guess since then.” Taeil frowned, not really getting the term  _ left  _ and he wished it wasn't that what he thought. “But it's really a good thing that he at least got something joyful for him. Whether it's books, movies or music, I don't care. As long as it makes him full of himself, I'd support him. And being his only guardian now, it's my duty to keep him happy and in place.”

  
  


So Taeil was right about the things  _ left. _ And now he really felt bad for Dongyoung. As well as Jungwoo. He shouldn't have asked such a question. “I'm so sorry Doyoung I, I didn't know…”

  
  


“Hey, it's okay, Taeil. You didn't have an idea and besides, death is a truth that everyone will have to face someday. It just sometimes decides to meet some people earlier than usual and in unfortunate ways. And it does hurt. Really hurts. But, it doesn't mean to be lost and vulnerable all your life. It actually means that it's the time to keep the things and situations and responsibilities up that your loved ones left behind. As a son, it's my duty to get the achievements and fulfil the dreams that my parents had in their eyes for me. As a brother, it's my duty to raise and take care of him the same as how my parents used to. As a person, it's my duty to keep my sanity in track the most I can during difficult situations.”

  
  


Taeil kept listening to Dongyoung's each and every word. They were filled with pure gentleness and sincerity. He admired how the younger had managed himself all so stable even after experiencing such a thing. How he did look so calmed with all the responsibilities on his shoulder. How he cared for his brother like a parent even after being only a few years older. Gosh… Was it even possible for someone to be that perfect?

  
  


“Well, I think I'm now talking a bit too much. And you haven't even eaten anything yet. The good must get cold. We should for real by now.”

  
  


The elder chuckled realizing that they hadn't even touched their meals after ordering because of how engaged they were in their own reverie. “I have to say that your motel caterers are so good. It's really delicious. And by the way, congratulations on achieving such success.”

  
  


“Congratulations to you too for the promotion.”

  
  


They finished their food and their bills came. Dongyoung, being the gentlest man of course, insisted on letting him pay their bills and Taeil actually didn't protest because, “I will return it with the hotel charges as I know there's no use to argue with you.”

  
  


“As if I'm gonna take.” Dongyoung exclaimed to which Taeil retorted, “I'm gonna make sure to make.”

  
  


“What does that even mean?” The younger asked to which the latter just shrugged and they both started laughing at their own silliness.

  
  


Dongyoung then started checking time in his watch only to realize, “You still don't have a watch because you always forget to buy yourself one.” He looked at Taeil who was now giggling and it made him again embarrass as well as blush a little. He checked the time in his phone then.

  
  


“My bad. I will buy one tonight for sure. Anyways, it's actually getting late so…”

  
  


“Are you going to leave me already?” Taeil asked while pouting and Dongyoung didn't know how to respond exactly. “Ahh… Yeah? Did you need anything else? Well, Jaehyun is there so you can let him know if you need anything and they'll provide you.”

  
  


“Yes but, Jaehyun is not my type.” Doyoung blushed and Taeil could see the panicked expression on his face. He started laughing lightly and the latter just frowned.

  
  


“Just kidding. Well, I don't really need something but I wouldn't mind if Mr. Kim Dongyoung would show me around.”

  
  


**______**

  
  
  


So here they were. Through the popular water park's waterfall of Seoul. Taeil obviously played like the toddler he was while Dongyoung kept checking so he wouldn't slip or fall or hurt himself.

  
  


“Yahh! Doyoung, come on it's fun!”

  
  


The younger just waved his hands in the air. “I see but I think I'm just fine here. And what's even fun in getting wet?”

  
  


The elder shook his head and started splashing water on the latter. “Here! Feel it. Get wet!”

  
  


“Taeil, stop. Okay, you wanna pick a fight? I'm up then.”

  
  


They both started playing and enjoying themselves. Dongyoung enjoyed himself and he didn't even remember when was the last time he had laughed that much.

  
  


He actually couldn't even point if it was because of that little event or because of the man in his front. But the said man was a part of it, for sure.

  
  


He remembered their childhood when they both were carefree and almost every time, together. How they used to study together but always end up playing and telling each other their own endless reveries.

  
  


He also remembered how it was mostly Taeil to approach him and accompany him. He mostly just returned what Taeil gave but never actually made any move by his side. Maybe the confession he had made was the only move taken by him first into their relationship. He suddenly wondered if Taeil remembered that or not. Or if what he had said was even true or not.

  
  


He looked at Taeil who was still almost showering in water. His clothes went wet and it actually gave Dongyoung a better view of Taeil's frame. He knew it was inappropriate to eye someone in that way. But his heart won over his mind.

  
  


He really was amused at how cutely small Taeil was. Besides his height, he didn't even age by face. He literally looked like a kindergartner skipping class and playing all day. His puffy features just made Dongyoung to hug him and pinch his cheeks till they got swollen and red. And his lips…

  
  


“Here's my another attack!”

  
  


The sudden splash of water brought Dongyoung to reality and Taeil had actually attacked him a bit too hard that it made him sneeze and the elder went worried. “Omo! Are you okay? I'm sorry. I didn't know it would hit too hard. Please Doyoung say something.” Dongyoung chuckled at seeing Taeil getting panicked for the first time since they met.

  
  


“Yes. Hey, you'll get cold. It's getting too late. We should get going.”

  
  


“Okay but you are all fine right?” Taeil asked again worriedly and Dongyoung giggled. “Two hundred percent.”

  
  


They both dried themselves up a bit through towels Dongyoung had in his car and soon the younger dropped the elder by the motel.

  
  


“Will I see you tomorrow?” Taeil asked, pouting.

  
  


“Do you not have to start your work from tomorrow?” Dongyoung asked to which Taeil responded an, “Oh no, and yes.”

  
  


“Okay I'll call you then. Here, enter all the numbers I can dial to contact you!”

  
  


The younger smiled and shook his head but did as asked nonetheless. They both exchanged the numbers and bid their goodbyes but a sudden question hit Dongyoung right when Taeil was about to exit.

  
  


“Taeil,”

  
  


The said man looked at him and raised his brow. “Yes?” Dongyoung hesitated a bit before asking, “Are we still best friends?”

  
  


“Well of course we are. But, I won't mind being something more than that, Doie.” Taeil said and kissed Dongyoung's cheek and exited the car. Leaving a blushed and dumbfounded Dongyoung sitting and caressing the cheek that was just kissed by the moon of his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taeil is super whipped and in love with Doie and vice versa (?). Aren't they cute? :')


	4. #FOURTH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You grew lot. I grew less.
> 
> The encounter made Jungwoo bless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally!!!
> 
> First, I'm really happy to announce that our collaboration with ONE-ITs has been accomplished successfully. Congratulations to 'Flash' MV for reaching 100M views and becoming the fastest Boy Group Debut MV to reach 100M miles.\\(^ ^)/
> 
> Now, I'm free from submitting loads of receipts on a daily basis, which means now I can update faster. Haha. :')
> 
> But still, let's all try our best to reach such miles for our 'The 7th Sense' as well and make the 3rd NEO MV to reach 100M miles! :'D

“Owhh… And do you remember that river we used to play through all day? And then I always suggested climbing on the trees there but you were always worried if I'd fall when you were the actual one losing the balance.”

  
  


Dongyoung smiled embarrassingly and shook his head. The other man was laughing lightly on the other line of the phone after remembering their old memories. Those sounds of laughter felt as if they were some verses from some soothing lullaby. Dongyoung could hear them all day to release his stress until he fell asleep peacefully.

  
  


“Hello… Hello? Doie, are you there?”

  
  


The said man startled as the voice called out. He was too lost in his dreamland that he didn't even realize that he kind of made the other talking to himself. He felt even more embarrassed. “Ahh… I'm sorry, Taeil. I was just…”

  
  


“Lost in Thoughts?” Taeil completed his sentence from the other line. Well, he was lost but not exactly in thoughts. Only if Taeil knew. “Kind of.” Dongyoung answered.

  
  


The elder giggled on the other line. “See, you're still the little Doie I knew! I still get you!”

  
  


Dongyoung chuckled. “You always got me.”

  
  


“Oh really? Then why are you not right next to me? I miss you…”

  
  


Dongyoung could imagine Taeil pouting like a puppy while saying that. “But, didn't we meet like yesterday?”

  
  


“Yes. But it's been hours and it feels like it's been forever, Doie.”

  
  


The younger smiled and went a little red at the tone and phrases the elder was trading. “Olay, okay. Well, I'm always with you, Taeil. You just have to feel it through your heart.”

  
  


“Mhmm…” Taeil just muffled on the other line making the latter frown.

  
  


“Taeil?” Dongyoung asked to which he received, “Nothing. Just trying to feel you through heart.” Taeil exclaimed and they both started laughing. The younger male was about to add another sentence but a thud of the door interrupted him. “Taeil, I'll call you back.” He told the latter to which latter just whined disapprovingly but he disconnected the lone nonetheless.

  
  


Dongyoung slowly made his way downstairs to check if from where the voice came from and who was the sudden visitor. And how the freak did they get the key to his house? He looked around to get a better view only to be pulled in a hug forcefully.

  
  


“Doyoungie Hyung! I missed you big bro!”

  
  


Dongyoung startled but sighed in relief after facing the person. “Jungwoo-ah, you scared me.” He hugged back the younger. “Anyways, why did you come yourself? Why didn't you call me to pick you up? How was your journey? And how are you?”

  
  


“Big bro, calm down.” Jungwoo stopped his brother's ramble. “I'm all fine. And I just thought that I could come by myself which was right since I'm here in front of you. You are already loaded with work, Hyung. Please less your work and stress. And tell me did you miss me?”

  
  


The elder smiled apologetically for his previous rant and ruffled the younger's hair lightly. “You know that I miss you every time. This house was so dull without. I'm glad you finally came back.”

  
  


Jungwoo giggled and hugged his brother once again. “I love you big bro!”

  
  


“Love you more. Now get freshed and I'll get you some warm meals. It must be a long flight.” Jungwoo nodded to Dongyoung and went to get freshed as quickly as he could so that the siblings could have their chilling bro moment after a while.

  
  


**______**

  
  
  


Soon the night came and Jungwoo went already for sleeping while Dongyoung didn't miss his regular night call with the man he… Loved?

  
  


“What? So you guys talked about almost everything but you didn't tell him about me? How come.”

  
  


“I kind of forget, Taeil. I'm sorry… Should I go to his room, wake him up and tell him?”

  
  


The elder started laughing lightly on the other line. “Aish, I was joking. It's actually good. I'm gonna surprise him tomorrow at work. Well, how was your day with Woo-ah after days? You seemed to be missing him so much all this time.”

  
  


“Yes. Ahh… I'm so glad he found whatever treasure he was looking for. I just want to see him happy and full of himself.”

  
  


“And I want the same for you, Doie.” Taeil said which made Dongyoung silent and blushing like a tomato.

  
  


The silence stayed until Taeil started. “I know you're again lost in thoughts and I hope you'd also get lost in sweet dreams. Good night, Doie.”

  
  


And the line went disconnected. Dongyoung was still stunned. Taeil's words and charms just melt his heart so badly in a good way and he couldn't even process that. He was surely going to get lost in dreams.

  
  


**______**

  
  
  


“Some new books will be delivered and…” The woman started checking in her iPad to get more tasks which needed to be informed. “That is all. The rest are just your usual duties so yeah.” She smiles at the person after listing the updates.

  
  


The latter smiled back and nodded noting the information. “Thanks, Miss Wendy. I'll get them in place with the staffs so by tomorrow, they'll be on their respective shelves.”

  
  


“Alright then. I think we are all set. So, I'm leaving and take care, Taeil.” She exclaimed and Taeil again nodded at her as she started to make her way to exit but only stopping after a few steps. “Oh and I forgot to inform you, today, one of our existing librarians, Mr. Jungwoo Kim will be arriving after a break. So, please be nice to him. He kind of likes to fool around in the middle but he's really a nice guy.”

  
  


“I actually think he's more than just nice and I'd rather take care of him like a hyung than just being nice.” Taeil responded to which the woman frowned a little in confusion but still nodded as she exited.

  
  


After the woman's departure Taeil looked over everything one last time before making himself comfortable by the reception counter and continuing reading the book he was currently interested in.

  
  


He was just about to turn another page and start a new chapter when he heard the ring of door opening and the sound of rushed footsteps that soon reached him.

  
  


“Sorry I got a little late, Miss Wendy. Had a tiring day yesterday so yea-”

  
  


The visitor stopped his speech as soon as he saw the unknown man there, who smiled at him welcomingly.

  
  


“Well, good morning to you, too. Mr. Jungwoo Kim. And, sorry for disappointing but I happened to be a man.”

  
  


One thing was sure for Jungwoo. He was  _ not  _ disappointed at all. Not especially after seeing the small, adorable toddler-like man in front of him. And man… Was he not too delicate and fluffy to be a  _ man?  _ He seemed like a little munchkin which Jungwoo could keep inside his pocket. Untouchable, safe and secure from the entire world. And the giant man himself didn't know why but, he actually liked the idea of keeping the latter to himself and  _ himself _ , only.

  
  


“Hello? Are you here or do you also get lost in thoughts like your big bro?”

  
  


Jungwoo blinked and he could see the man waving his hands in front of him as if he was checking his vision. Jungwoo looked at the man's hands and he would lie if he wouldn't say that they seemed like an infant's little hands. He could hold both of his palms just in his one palm.

  
  


He cleared his throat and started speaking, “I… Uhh…” Only to realize a certain thing in the middle. “Wait, how do you know about my brother?”

  
  


The latter chuckled. “You should ask yourself how he knows me.” The shorter said making the taller pout in confusion.

  
  


The shorter man went nearer to Jungwoo and started pinching his cheek playfully. “Ahh Woo-ah! You just became a fine tall man but you're still the little puppy woo I knew years ago!”

  
  


Jungwoo did expect the hands to be soft but he really didn't think that they'd feel like cotton candy onto his cheeks.

  
  


“It's me, Woo-ah. Your big brother's bestie, your another big brother from another mother, Moontie.”

  
  


The taller man started processing and it finally rant the bells. “Taeil Hyung?”

  
  


“Yes. Ahh… At Least you remembered. I thought I got erased from your memory like, entirely. And, and, and, just look at this fine man… You've really grown a lot.”

  
  


“Yeah… Hyung. And you…”

  
  


“Me?” Taeil laughed a little while pointing to himself. “I've grown a little less.” The shorter man again started laughing at his own joke. Jungwoo couldn't help but admire the fullness of the moon.

  
  


Well, the elder wasn't wrong and he said that he grew less. But that actually was really adorable since his features matched his aura. His adorable laugh melted Jungwoo's heart. He could listen to his laugh all day.

  
  


“Aish, don't get lost again. Anyways, you've also become a bibliophile huh?”

  
  


“Not that big one, Hyung…” Jungwoo said while smiling sheepishly.

  
  


Taeil shook his head and grabbed Jungwoo's hand pulling him and leading the way. “Oh come on! I've many recommendations and we both can enjoy them together, Woo-ah.”

  
  


Jungwoo let Taeil take him wherever he wanted. He couldn't think of much after hearing Taeil say “we” and “together”. He just met the older but he already felt his heart feeling the way it never did. Falling in a way which never happened before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And ohh...
> 
> WayV is coming back with the English Version of Bad Alive so I'm... :')


	5. #FIFTH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever been in love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys watch Taeil's cooking show? :'(

Dongyoung was trying his best to get some officials completed as quickly as he could so that he could have his regular night call with his _best_ _friend,_ Taeil.

  
  


He was so engaged with his work that he didn't even notice the other man rushing inside his room until the latter started shaking him excitedly.

  
  


“Doyoung Hyung, Doyoung Hyung, Doyoung Hyung!”

  
  


The elder felt a bit dizzy at sudden action. His younger brother had not only gotten taller but quite strong as well, he had to admit.

  
  


“Do you know who I met today!?” The younger man asked with glee in his eyes. Dongyoung frowned in confusion but then he realized who he was implying to. But he went with the flow nonetheless. “How am I supposed to know, Woo-ah unless you'd tell me?”

  
  


Jungwoo scoffed playfully at his brother. “Big bro, you're no fun.”

  
  


“Apologies for that.” Dongyoung playfully apologized and the latter chuckled as he waved his hands.

  
  


“Aish I didn't mean it.”

  
  


“Neither did I.” The elder sarcastically said to which the younger whined. “Hyung…”

  
  


“Okay, okay. So? Who's this mysterious person?” The elder interrogated mischievously.

  
  


Jungwoo giggled a little before answering. “It's Taeillie Hyung, Hyung. Your bestie! Moontie… He is now in charge of the library and of all libraries in Seoul, it had to be the one where I work! Can you believe?”

  
  


The latter chuckled at the younger's act and tone. Jungwoo seemed really surprised and happy after meeting Taeil. It made Dongyoung happy, too. 

  
  


“Well, I sure can since he's staying at my motel.” Dongyoung exclaimed while smiling widely showing his bunny smile. Jungwoo gasped and again whined a little

  
  


“So you already knew and didn't even tell me? How come, Hyung!”

  
  


“Yahh… It was Taeil's plan. He wanted to surprise you. Did you not like his surprise?”

  
  


Jungwoo started shaking his immediately. “No. I did like it. I mean, ahh… I literally couldn't believe that it was Taeil Hyung. He looks like a five years old, Hyung. He's so small and fluffy. I can keep him in pocket! He's like a little doll. Oh gosh… Taeillie Hyung is really cute.”

  
  


Jungwoo kept on rambling about Taeil and his persona to which Dongyoung felt proud, of course. He was happy knowing that Jungwoo already liked Taeil that much. It made him believe that his little brother would definitely support his and Taeil relationship in the future and would be very happy when they'd get together whether as best friends, boyfriends or even… 

  
  


“Hyung! I'm hungry now. Can we talk while eating?”

  
  


Dongyoung was taken aback from his thoughts. He blinked before answering. “Sure, Woo-ah. You must be tired from complimenting Taeil too much.” He joked and they both laughed lightly while walking through their dining area.

  
  


**______**

  
  
  


“Taeillie Hyung, is it true that love is the most painful thing in this world?”

  
  


The called man shifted his gaze from the book he was reading to the man who had just asked him the certain question. “Did you just say love, Woo-ah?”

  
  


The taller blushes a little before confirming. “Yes, Hyung. I asked about love.”

  
  


Taeil chuckled and smiled gently at Jungwoo. And gosh, Jungwoo would lie if he wouldn't say that only Taeil's gentle smile was defining the term love. He wondered how his words would sound even better through his ears when he'd love talk to him.

  
  


“Rose.” The elder man shifted his eyes from the younger to no particular area as if he was just imagining his own surroundings that didn't exist there. Jungwoo took advantage of it to look through Taeil's face, eyes, nose, jaw, lips and every visible part he could as the latter continued to his definition. “It's like a pure, blooming rose. It will grow, will get deep and deeper. It's full of pleasure as the rose petals. It's also painful as the rose thorns. You can not have it without pain. You have to go through the pain if you want true love. If there's no pain, that's not love. And if you're unable to go through the pain, then you're not in love.”

  
  


Jungwoo couldn't help but lick his lips at the tone the elder talked in about love and at the sight that the said man was granting to him. But because the temperature was already getting high, he controlled his nerves.

  
  


“Aish… Guess love is really painful.” The younger smiled sheepishly and the latter turned back to him and giggled at his response.

  
  


“Awhh… Don't be worried, Jungwoo. Your love story won't be painful.” He assured while cooing at the younger man.

  
  


The taller male made a puppy pout before speaking, “But then it won't be true love.”

  
  


Taeil started laughing lightly and Jungwoo couldn't be more proud knowing that he was the reason for the elder's laughter. He loved being the reason for his smile, joy and maybe even happiness.

  
  


“No, no. Of course it will. See, there are some rare, exceptional love stories which start with a happy beginning and end with a happy ending. And I wish that yours will be the rare one. Filled with only happiness and pleasure.”

  
  


The smile Taeil was giving the younger while speaking such flattering statements could just murder Jungwoo right there.

  
  


He didn't know if he should go with his next question or not. Or at least this fast. But his heart just wasn't cooperating with his mind.

  
  


“Taeillie Hyung?”

  
  


“Yes, Woo-ah.” Taeil sounded as sweet as ever.

  
  


“Have you ever been in love?”

  
  


The question did make Taeil stunned for a second. But he then started smiling as he started picturing a certain someone while answering the question.

  
  


“When have I not? Ahh… Since I was a kid, I experienced the feeling of being in love. In love with someone who I've known as almost an infant.”

  
  


Jungwoo started mentally noting Taeil's words and he literally was not disappointed at the fact that Taeil has been in love. Not after knowing that the description Taeil was giving matched his situations at many points.

  
  


“We parted our ways, but fate also got our days. World of course being small, got us at one axis, again. And now, I'm once again near, very near to the love of my life. Just hoping and trying my best to have it entirely, soon.”

  
  


Jungwoo went redder than ever at Taeil's open and confident confession. Gosh. Why was the short man everything Jungwoo could wish for?

  
  


They both looked at each smiling in the silence and Jungwoo just wanted to stop the time right there. Though, he himself decided to break the silence before he could make any fast move.

  
  


“Your love story will sure be accomplished and of course with a happy ending, Taeillie Hyung.”

  
  


“So will yours, My Dongsaeng.”

  
  


**______**

  
  
  


“He really talks about you a lot, lately. Or, just since the day he met you. It feels as if he's your best friend and not me.”

  
  


“Well, he's my best Dongsaeng and even friend since I believe I already told you that I don't mind going further than just being besties with you, Doie.”

  
  


Dongyoung blushed at the statement that came from the other line. He cleared his throat a little before responding. “Ahh… I uhh…”

  
  


“You're again stuttering, bunny.” The sound on the other line giggled and Dongyoung felt embarrassed. “I'm sorry, Taeil. I was just…”

  
  


“I know, I know, Doie. Don't worry. Well, he's really still the little Woo I knew. He just grew by body but not by behavior. And I really like it!”

  
  


“Just like you. You both are little children.”

  
  


“Yahh! Kim Dongyoung, I'm your Hyung.”

  
  


They both started laughing and talking about random things then Taeil suddenly brought a certain topic.

  
  


“Jungwoo asked about love, today.”

  
  


The younger slightly gulped as he waited for the latter to continue.

  
  


“And you immediately appeared in my mind as soon as I thought about the love of my life.”

  
  


Dongyoung wanted to say something, anything. But he couldn't come up with any word at that moment realizing that he was already running out of oxygen.

  
  


They both went silent. Only their breaths could be heard through each line of the phone call.

  
  


“Doyoung, just tell me if I'm your moonlight for tonight…”

  
  


“You are the light of my life. Every single day, and every single night, Taeil.” Dongyoung didn't know how he said that instantly. Probably his heart was manhandling him.

  
  


“So you are. Good night, Doie.”

  
  


And the line went disconnected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seemed as if Jungil were a couple with Yuta as their child and Jungwoo was that type of husband who teases his wife during cooking and Taeil was that type of mother who drags her stubborn child in the kitchen to help her and Yuta the child who ends up doing literally nothing but lost in the act.
> 
> That was so good! I'm sopht! :'(


	6. #SIXTH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flirt & Plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Mark Day!\^^/

“Taeillie Hyung, Miss Wendy had informed us that today we'll be taking back a few borrowed books. So, can you please update me with the borrowers' name?” The giant male asked Taeil as he checked for the list in the system. He didn't receive any response though.

  
  


Frowning his eyebrows, he started shaking the latter while again calling him. “Taeil Hyung?”

  
  


His frown turned into a fond smile as soon as he found out the reason for the elder not responding to him.

  
  


There, the man of his dreams was lost in dreams as he dozed off. Jungwoo didn't waste another second and took out his phone, capturing his admired sight into his phone. He had quite many pictures of Taeil by now in his phone.

  
  


The shorter often got dozed off or lost into books or work which was a win-win for Jungwoo to click his pictures without even him realizing. They did take selfies and all together but when Taeil in such states just seemed so small and pure even more than he already was and the younger couldn't help but capture them into his phone so that he could admire them all night.

  
  


No wonder why his elder brother was with Taeil all the time back then. He was such a rose himself which everyone would want to achieve even if they would have to go through the pain. He regretted not getting to know the elder back then but then again, it's never too late.

  
  


He started exploring Taeil's pictures that he had just clicked forgetting about his concern as well as waking up Taeil.

  
  


Though, Taeil's daze still got broken as his phone started ringing and breaking the silence.

  
  


Taeil yawned lightly and Jungwoo couldn't help but coo silently. The elder then grabbed his phone and picked up the call. “Hello? Ahh… Yes, yes. Taeil this side. Sorry?”

  
  


Jungwoo noticed the worriness in the elder's tone as the said man started getting concerned. Which made Jungwoo himself worried, thinking as to who the latter was talking to and about what that he was getting worried.

  
  


“No worries. Yes, yes. Thank you so much for trying. That's okay. Yeah. You too. Have a great day ahead.”

  
  


Taeil then disconnected the line and placed his phone on the counter making a tensed expression while massaging his temples.

  
  


Jungwoo couldn't bear to see his Taeil all tense so he asked right away. “Hyung, what's wrong? If you don't mind. I would love to hear and help if you would let me…”

  
  


The elder chuckled at the younger's tone. Taeil cooed at Jungwoo and started answering. “Oh Woo-ah, why would I mind? Anyways, it's nothing really much. I just have been trying to find a flat to move in. I mean, the motel is obviously so fine having all the needed sources and supplies and is really luxury. And Doyoungie would probably never ask me for payment nor for moving out but I myself don't feel really good at that thought. You see, no relation between business.”

  
  


“So, was that call from a dealer? Did they find you a house already?” Jungwoo interrogated after Taeil's explanation.

  
  


“Was that call from a dealer? Yes. Did they find me a house? No. Well, they did have a reference but the flat just got rented today and as for now, they don't have any more references for any suitable flag for me.”

  
  


That rang the bells of Jungwoo's mind.

  
  


“But, don't worry about it. I'll seek for some other dealer and probably a better one this time round.” Taeil smiled at the younger as he assured himself.

  
  


“Or… How about I'd be your dealer? With no charges at all?”

  
  


Taeil raised his brow at the taller. “Oh really? Mr. Dealer, Jungwoo Kim?”

  
  


Jungwoo giggled at the elder's act and started answering, “Yes. Moontie Hyung. In fact, why didn't you just ask me on the very first attempt? I've many references and since u know you personally, I can point which one will be the best one for you. Why didn't you ask me, Hyung? Don't you trust your dongsaeng?” He made pout at the end and Taeil pinched his cheeks softly.

  
  


“No, no, Woo-ah. Do you really think that I would not trust my beloved dongsaengie? Of course not! I trust you from my entire senses. And I actually had thought of asking Doie or you but then I didn't want to disturb you already busy and booked brothers so yeah…”

  
  


“Oh no Hyung. For you, I'm always available. Just try me.” Jungwoo said while winking at Taeil making the other giggle.

  
  


“Okay, okay. So, jokes aside. Do you have any references as of now? Because if you have, then I think we can just check as well as move in by tomorrow or the day after because already pretty much has been wasted. Because then I would need to settle things as well as cleaning the house and all… And those things would also take time.”

  
  


“Of course Hyung. There was one which you'd definitely like. I'll send the previews to you and then we can check in person and then you can move in. As for settling and cleaning the house, don't worry Hyung, I'll accompany you all the way. I've been an unofficial cleaner and can be an official one for you if needed.”

  
  


“Oh really Jungwoo?”

  
  


Of course for real. Since they will be out together, free from the work with each other all the day then how could Jungwoo be joking? It could be a kind of unofficial date for them.

  
  


Jungwoo smiled gently at the elder. “For real, Hyungie.”

  
  


“Awwie, thank you so much Woo-ah!” Taeil thanked him as he hugged the latter. Jungwoo was caught off by the sudden action but soon melted when he started feeling the elder's warmth against his body. Maybe this was the first time Taeil had hugged him that tight. The elder's small frame fitted perfectly under Jungwoo's larger one and the younger could carry him protectively right there. He inhaled Taeil's scent as he started nibbling through Taeil's jaw which made Taeil shiver and pull back awkwardly. Jungwoo smirked to himself.

  
  


Taeil smiled sheepishly. “Okay then, let's get back to work and we're gonna continue with that later?”

  
  


“Anytime and every time you want, Taeillie Hyung.” Jungwoo again winked at the elder receiving a playful smack from the latter.

  
  


**______**

  
  
  


“What? Why? There is literally no need to move. Is there anything missing at the motel? Did you need something they didn't provide you? Did something happen? Are you feeling uncomfortable?”

  
  


“Doie… Calm down. You're again rambling, bunny. No. Nothing is wrong. There's everything available that I could ask for. No. I'm not feeling uncomfortable. You have kept a very good environment there special thanks to Jae. Is there any need to move? Yes. There is.”

  
  


Dongyoung frowned in frustration as the elder kept insisting at the idea of him moving out from the motel. He did not understand why the elder man really was doing that when he was trying his best to make Taeil stay as long as he could. Maybe Dongyoung was even thinking of making Taeil stay forever.

  
  


Well, he can't be blamed since he couldn't afford to be separated from his  _ best friend  _ again. He just wanted to have the latter by his side and to be by his side, as well.

  
  


His little reverie of thoughts got broken as Taeil's voice resumed their conversation from the other side of the phone. “Doie? You there?”

  
  


“Yes. Mind telling me why it's needed?”

  
  


He could hear Taeil sighing on the other line. “Well, I know you would never ask me to move nor you appreciate this idea. I too don't have any problem with living at the motel but Doie, that's your business. And as a sane person, I would pay as long as I'd live there. And since the charges skyrocket, I'd prefer moving as soon as possible.”

  
  


“Taeillie…”

  
  


“Doie.” Dongyoung sighed. He wasn't going to win that argument. Taeil giggled and Dongyoung smiled while shaking his head.

  
  


“Anyways… Before I move, I've planned something for you. Or more like, something for us.”

  
  


The younger felt sparklers inside his stomach when Taeil addressed them as  _ us. _ He wanted to ask, respond, but he was just blank. Taeil continued, nonetheless.

  
  


“Please come to the top floor's lawn area tomorrow by the evening. Would you? Doyoung?”

  
  


Dongyoung gulped as his temperature went a little high. “Is there something, anything-”

  
  


“Yes or no?”

  
  


“Yes!”

  
  


“Yes, I would come.” Dongyoung repeated assuring the elder male. He could imagine Taeil smiling in satisfaction.

  
  


“I'll wait for you. Good night, Doie.”

  
  


Taeil then hung up the phone and Dongyoung threw himself onto his bed. He was nervous as well as excited for tomorrow. What was Taeil planning? He should also be taking something for him if something _ special _ was really going to happen.

  
  


“Oh my…” He blushed to himself at the many unusual thoughts he was having about Taeil. But he couldn't help. He had been waiting since his childhood. Maybe the time was finally coming. And he couldn't wait anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 21 Years with Mark Lee. :'D


	7. #SEVENTH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The clumsy date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Seasonies!^^

Dongyoung spent literally his entire day making himself prepared for his… Date?

  
  


Well, Taeil had just invited him to his hotel which was basically Dongyoung's but because it was the elder inviting and planning something for them, he'd just think as if Taeil had invited him to his place. Well, it was also basically Taeil's place since Dongyoung had hoped that they'd get together in the future then his belongings would definitely become the Taeil's, too. Or whatever that was. All Dongyoung was wishing for that to be something he was hoping for.

  
  


But right now, Dongyoung was just trying to push all of those thoughts aside since he was losing his focus from the mirror as he tried to prepare himself for the evening, for the man of his dreams.

  
  


He didn't even remember how many minutes he spent in front of the mirror.

  
  


“You have been looking at yourself since the entire day, Hyung.”

  
  


The voice startled the bunnylike man for a second and then he smiled sheepishly in embarrassment as he looked at his younger brother. Did he really spend the whole day just getting ready? He still did not look good enough according to him though.

  
  


“Are you going out somewhere? For something special? Or someone special?” The latter asked in a teasing tone.

  
  


Dongyoung blushed at the teasing question but soon answered the question in his usual tone. “Going somewhere? Yes. For something special? Probably. For someone special? No.”

  
  


“But your smile says otherwise.” Jungwoo kept on teasing Dongyoung from the bed while reading his book and glancing at his brother in between who was looking totally good to go yet was still unsure.

  
  


The elder then finally moved from there reaching the younger and ruffling his hair playfully. “Just some work at the motel and I'll probably be late so make sure to have dinner on time, Woo-ah. And just wish that things will go the way I'm hoping them to be.”

  
  


Jungwoo giggled at his brother's motherly instincts. “Yes, Mom. And oh, Hyung, if you're going to the motel, then don't forget to meet Taeil Hyung and deliver him my greetings.”

  
  


“How in the world can I forget to meet Taeil?”

  
  


**______**

  
  
  


He soon reached at the motel and started exiting his car instantly taking out the chocolates that he had bought for Taeil. He actually didn't have any better idea for any gift since he's never been on any dates and he did not want to make it feel obvious for the other man.

  
  


He started making his way to his destination. Jaehyun greeted him as he entered. “Good evening, Sir.” The younger smiled cheerfully as always.

  
  


“Good eve, Jae.” He said as he was about to pass through him but the younger stopped him.

  
  


“Ahh… Sir, are you going to see Taeil Hyung?”

  
  


Dongyoung felt his cheeks reddening at the question but he answered nonetheless. “Yes?”

  
  


Jaehyun didn't say anything right away. Instead, he started looking for something inside the counter and then he placed a set of skewers on the surface. “I actually forgot to bring them to Taeil Hyung. He had asked for it and now that you're going to him, can you please bring them to him?”

  
  


Dongyoung was kind of horrified after seeing the rods. Why did Taeil need them? Was he going to stab him or what? Well, if that was his  _ something special,  _ then he would accept even that happily.

  
  


“Sure, Jae. Thank you.”

  
  


“Thank you, too, Sir. And… Good luck for tonight.” Jaehyun said while smiling teasingly and Dongyoung couldn't say anything in return but just nod.

  
  


He then reached the lawn area and was surprised after seeing what he saw.

  
  


“Hey Doie! Good evening! You got late though. Ohh… You brought skewers! Thank you. I've been waiting for hours for them. The flame was starting to decrease.”

  
  


“Decrease? Taeil, I think you should even lower it. And, where did you even get the idea of settling a barbecue in a hotel lawn. Do you even know how to cook on it properly? Remember you almost burnt your wrist when we tried it as children.”

  
  


The elder rolled his eyes not having the younger's scolding. “Yes. I do remember. And that is why I'm doing it so that we can finally have self-made barbecued food! And don't worry. I know how to use it properly. I especially have prepared it for you. I remember we always ended up burning all the meat and all. But tonight, you're gonna have it especially made by me.” Taeil said while posing like a master chef. Dongyoung sighed but then smiled at the man.

  
  


“Okay, master moon chef. But please, be careful. And…” He forwarded the box of chocolates he had brought. “It's for you. I actually just didn't want to come with nothing especially after knowing that you were doing something for me. Though, it's really nothing special but I literally have no ideas…” He said as he smiled nervously.

  
  


Taeil smiled wide while accepting them. “What? I really loved it! I love chocolates! They're so sweet. Unfortunately, not more than you. So, your presence was enough for me to be happy. And since it's from you, they must have gotten some of your sweetness, thanks for it.” He said as he opened the box and shoved one chocolate into his mouth. Licking onto his fingertips in the end. Dongyoung gulped at the scenario.

  
  


“Okay, now you just sit or lay and relax while I cook our meal.” Taeil said as he started to work on the barbecue.

  
  


“No. I'm gonna help you. I'm not going to just let you stand beside this alone.”

  
  


“Doie, I'm not a kid. I'm a grown man and I know how to manage it, don't worry.”

  
  


Dongyoung sighed while nodding. Though, he just sat near Taeil so that he could keep his eyes on him. Both for his safety and for his own pleasure.

  
  


Talking about pleasure, the sight was literally so pleasing to his eyes. Taeil's small frame, in oversized clothing, focused entirely on his work just seemed so adorable to Dongyoung. It didn't seem any different from their childhood. Though, knowing that they both are now grown men, just made it feel different. Especially after knowing his feelings for the said man too well.

  
  


As he was just watching and somewhat enjoying the scene in front of him, he suddenly noticed that the flames were getting high. Taeil didn't seem to be noticing though as he was working on the other skewers. Dongyoung went down to the heat but the latter stopped him saying that they're fine as he needed extra heat but Dongyoung still was worried.

  
  


“Taeil I think it's enough. Let it off now.”

  
  


The flames were actually rising higher and Taeil almost burnt his finger but he still said, “It's okay, Doie. Look, they're being cooked perfectly!”

  
  


Taeil was about to put another rod in and he didn't notice that flame had caught his sleeves. His mind went blank as he just stood looking at the fire not doing anything.

  
  


“Taeil!” It caught Dongyoung off guard as he switched the emergency fire showers on and the water started falling from the side roof extinguishing the fire and wetting the entire lawn as well as the duo.

  
  


The younger then immediately reached the latter. “Taeil, are you okay?” He asked while checking his wrist area and thankfully there was no burnt on his skin. Taeil startled at the sudden touch but smiled apologetically later on. “Yes. I'm fine. And… I'm sorry, Doie?”

  
  


Dongyoung exhaled in relief and then hugged the shorter. The latter melted in his arms while hugging him back. They kept having each other's warmth in silence as the water kept falling on them lightly. It felt as if they were hugging each other in the rain.

  
  


“Be careful and try listening to me sometimes. Will you, Taeillie?” Taeil nodded and a pout automatically appeared on his face. “I will Doie! And, I'm sorry that this didn't go the way I had planned. I'm such an idiot.”

  
  


The taller giggled at his reaction. “Idiot? Probably.” He said receiving light smacks from Taeil even though the shorter himself had clarified that seconds ago. “And, it entirely didn't go wrong since we at least got a good meal to eat made by you. Now come on. I'm hungry!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemonade in next chapter. XP


	8. #EIGHTH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confessions & Lemonade,  
> First & Last, a wish they made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy~ :'D

They both dried themselves and settled up the area to eat. Taeil lit up a candle at the table making the other raise his eyebrow.

  
  


“Ahh… It's just a candle, Doyoung.”

  
  


Dongyoung rolled his eyes as he sat in front of the latter. “You really are obsessed with fire, I see.”

  
  


“Of course. Especially when the man in front of me is even hotter than the fire.”

  
  


The younger blushed and Taeil just smiled gleefully. Dongyoung gulped lightly while picking up the food and eating slowly.

  
  


“How is it?” Taeil asked nervously with hopeful eyes. He sure wanted to cook good for the younger.

  
  


The first thought that came into the latter mind was, “You sure learned how to cook on barbecue properly but not how to handle the said thing. Anyways, it's really delicious. But not more than the man who made it.” Dongyoung himself didn't know where the words came from.

  
  


Taeil went as red as tomato.“Oh shut up. And thank you.”

  
  


They both enjoyed the meal while talking random stuff in between. When they were almost finished with the food, Taeil forwarded a box towards Dongyoung taking the latter's attention.

  
  


“You had promised to yourself that you would get yourself a watch and you've been promising this to yourself since you were five. However, you always break your own promise, hence…”

  
  


Dongyoung was amused when he saw a pretty fine and expensive model of Rolex. “Taeil, you didn't need to…”

  
  


“I wanted to. Since you tend to forget things, I try to remember and fulfill them for you. I know how busy and stuck with responsibilities you've always been, Doyoung. And it must be really hard to remember each and everything, all the time. I don't even blame you if you forgot many of our childhood memories. If you forgot that day…” Taeil smiled sadly. He seemed as if he was giving up on something.

  
  


“I may forget the things that are about me. But I never forgot a single thing that was about you. About us.” Dongyoung stated slowly looking sharply in Taeil's eyes.

  
  


They went lost in each other's gaze that they didn't even realize they were leaning in. Their eyes automatically closed as their lips automatically landed onto each other's.

  
  


The butterflies that have been waiting to fly from ages finally fluttered inside their stomachs. Dongyoung was not wrong when he said that Taeil was more delicious because gosh… Were those lips made of sugar? He could suck them the entire night until they started bleeding and he swore he could even swallow the blood. He shivered a bit at the fact that he was having such thoughts. But his heart had controlled for long. For so, so long.

  
  


Dongyoung started pulling the shorter by his side, not breaking the kiss. Soon the elder was on his lap but then they both pulled away to catch their breaths.

  
  


“I still remember the day you called me your prince. When I called you my princess. When I told you that I loved you. When you told me that you were in love with me.” Dongyoung murmured while looking into Taeil's eyes.

  
  


Taeil slowly placed a hand onto Dongyoung's jaw. Looking at him fondly. A few tears filling his eyes. “But what if I told you, that I'm still in love with you. I still love you. Kim Dongyoung. I love you so damn much!”

  
  


“There's no 'what if' because I also love you the same. Or can say, even more. My heart has been waiting for you for all these years. Though, I should have been the one to reach you. However, fate wasn't really by my side.”

  
  


“Hey.” Taeil cupped both of the younger's cheeks.“Does that really matter? In the end, we're together. And that's all it matters.”

  
  


They both smiled lovingly at each other then crashed their lips together again. Though, with much force and hunger this time.

  
  


Dongyoung, despite being the sweetest of himself, didn't let Taeil win their fight for dominance. He slipped his tongue inside the elder's mouth tasting each and every area of his mouth. And he definitely swore he could eat out the shorter right there. He didn't feel so desperate for anything or anyone before as he did for Taeil.

  
  


He felt as if the elder had done some sinful black magic on his soul that he was feeling that way he never felt before.

  
  


Yes. He loved Taeil since their childhood but back then, it was only love. He was still surely in love. But was also becoming desperate because of his newly found lust.

  
  


He started slipping down as he kissed the elder's jaw and then sucking on the collarbones. He felt thankful that Taeil decided to wear an oversized sweater so it was easy for him to slip that down through his shoulders. Maybe the elder wore that on purpose.

  
  


He soon then started sliding his hand inside Taeil's sweater making the other giggle in between the kisses. He felt his fluffy body and it exactly felt as he thought. It felt as if he was touching some infant's skin.

  
  


Taeil's inner body was turning him even more. Thinking of him grinding against himself with no barrier of clothing in between just getting him hard. He moaned himself at the thought and the elder kissed him to cool down.

  
  


He was so lost in his own reverie that he didn't even realize that he was being pulled lightly by the elder to his hotel room.

  
  


Taeil immediately locked the door turning towards his lover and directing him towards the bed.

  
  


They started from where they left. Kissing and tasting each other's face and jaw area. Dongyoung started working on Taeil's sweater and Taeil did the same with Dongyoung's shirt. They both discarded each other's upper clothing and now they were bare chested. Taeil took a moment to admire his lover's fine abs. Dongyoung might seem a bunny by face but he had to admit that his figure was no less than a fine grown lion. He patted himself proudly for his taste. He sure was smart and lucky to have Dongyoung as his lover.

  
  


He felt the younger attacking his chest and planting multiple kisses making him giggle. Then soon one of his nipples was covered by Dongyoung's mouth. He moaned in pleasure as the younger started sucking onto his nipple.

  
  


After being finished with the first one the younger moved to the other one. Taeil stroked Dongyoung's hair as he kept making sinful sounds which were fine melodies to Dongyoung's ears.

  
  


The taller then moved back to Taeil's face kissing him again passionately.

  
  


Taeil pulled away and smiled at the Younger while placing a quick peck as he slipped down the bed and kneeled between Dongyoung's legs.

  
  


“You have been keeping yourself in for so long…” Taeil said while looking at the latter innocently. The sight made Dongyoung both blush and excited. “Just lose yourself to me, baby.” Taeil concluded and started undoing Dongyoung's pants.

  
  


He slid down the pants and stroked his member from above his underwear inhaling his scent from there. “I doubt if you urinate or not since you smell just as fresh even in here, Doie.”

  
  


This time Dongyoung totally blushed and Taeil just giggled while removing his underwear.

  
  


He then left a few licks at the shaft making Dongyoung yelp. Then he started stroking and the younger exhaled at the sensation. Taeil smiled as he saw Dongyoung enjoying and relaxing himself.

  
  


Dongyoung soon felt Taeil's warmth against his member as the elder started sucking him off. He then speeded up bobbing his head up and down. The younger also started thrusting into his mouth making the elder gag. Dongyoung liked that.

  
  


“Ahh… Taeil…” He moaned as he felt himself almost cumming into the elder's mouth. Surprisingly, Taeil swallowed all of his semen off, giggling in satisfaction while wiping a few droplets from his mouth.

  
  


“Did you feel good, Doie?” Taeil asked while smiling at the younger innocently. Gosh, Dongyoung felt as if he was doing such things with a toddler.

  
  


“Great, Taeillie.” He corrected the latter and they both kissed each other lightly.

  
  


Dongyoung then carried Taeil bridal style and threw him on the bed. “Now, it's my turn to taste you, princess.”

  
  


He was about to climb on the bed by Taeil's side but the lightning of his phone distracted him. He saw it was a text from Jungwoo.

  
  


“But first let me reply to Woo-ah.”

  
  


“Inform him that you're unavailable as you are reserved by your moonlight, tonight.” Taeil exclaimed playfully and Dongyoung just shook his head while chuckling. Though, he did inform him that he wouldn't be home that night.

  
  


He then went back to Taeil kissing and sucking every part of his exposed body. Soon he reached to his pants and discarded them along with his undergarments.

  
  


He stroked through the elder's hole a little making the latter whine in pleasure. Then he slipped his index finger inside and Taeil was already a moaning mess.

  
  


He started fingering him roughly making Taeil release those sinful sounds he cherished. Soon his fingers were replaced by his tongue and pounded Taeil aggressively just by his tongue tasting Taeil internally.

  
  


He then sat up and stayed still in silence. Unsure if he should do it next or not. He obviously has been waiting for it. But he didn't want Taeil to regret anything in the morning after having a pleasing night together. 

  
  


Taeil noticed Dongyoung's expression and sat up, reaching to his side.

  
  


“Yes.”

  
  


Dongyoung just looked at Taeil in confusion. The elder caressed his cheek. “I want it with you. I want it to be you. Doyoung, I have waited for so long. And I know, so did you.”

  
  


“I want you to be first, as well as my last. Kim Dongyoung.”

  
  


“So tonight, I will become your first.” Dongyoung lifted Taeil's chin up and stole another kiss. “And I will make sure to be your last as well, Moon Taeil.”

  
  


That night, they finally made love for the first time. Becoming each other's first as well as wished to be each other's last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was actually supposed to be in the previous chapter but I had to extend the chapters since it was making the previous one way too long and I like it better. Sksks~


	9. #NINTH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharing is caring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really bad at chapter summaries. :'/

The morning came as the sun rose and the sunlight hit the room through the thin gap between the curtains shining brighter through the man's eyes as he slowly yawned and tried to stretch his body only to feel the grip on his body tightened. He turned his head a little to find the bunny-like man still sleeping next to him peacefully. Their bodies were tangled into each other and there was not a single piece of clothing on their bodies except the velvet blanket.  _ So the last night was real. _

  
  


The man blushed at the thought and smiled happily realizing that it was not just a dream anymore. It was real. They were together for real. He slowly reached the other's face slowly kissing lightly on the latter's nose and that made the latter grunt in sleep. “Taeillie…”

  
  


“Good morning, Doie. Come on, get up. Otherwise we both would be late.”

  
  


“You're already being a bossy wife.” Dongyoung said lazily.

  
  


Taeil giggled as he got up while the younger protested. “Not sure about bossy but for your wife, I'll sure be. Now get up babe. I'm sure you too would not like to make Jungwoo wait. Remember, he's the one who's assisting me with finding myself a new shelter.”

  
  


“So you're really moving? Is my shelter not yours? Do you not like it in here?” Dongyoung asked while slowly getting up and a panic bunny expression appeared on his face.

  
  


The latter giggled while kissing the younger lightly on the lips. “Well, this is exactly not your home since it's your business. And, relation between business. I'm just waiting for you to be ready to actually take me to your shelter as your respective life partner, Doie.”

  
  


Dongyoung looked down, not really knowing what to respond to. Taeil caressed his cheeks in an assuring way. “I know Doyoung. I understand. Take your time baby.”

  
  


“I love you Taeil.” The younger said and pulled the elder for another kiss though for a rougher one. They pulled away after a few minutes and Taeil giggled. “Love you more. But right now, I need to take a shower more.”

  
  


“Oh right. I too need to get freshed but there's only one shower in this room. So, I guess I'll have to go home or just to an unengaged room's one.” Dongyoung said as he stood and started dressing himself so he could leave and give Taeil his  _ privacy _ but guess the shorter had some other plans as he blocked the younger's way to the door.

  
  


“Or how about… We just just shower together and save water, time and energy?” Taeil wasn't sure about the energy part though.

  
  


The younger raised his eyebrow. “Please Doie! Sharing is caring. I'll even rub your back!” Taeil pouted and Dongyoung approached the latter and picked him. Taeil held onto Dongyoung's waist by his legs while his hands snaked around his neck. They both leaned for a chaste kiss and laughed lightly after pulling away.

  
  


“Okay Taeillie. I accept your offer but don't blame me if energy will be consumed.”

  
  


**______**

  
  
  


“Wow… It looks even better in person than the previews you have sent me.”

  
  


“So… Did you like this place, Taeillie Hyung?”

  
  


“Like this place? I love it, Jungwoo. The space, the interior, the design, everything just feels so warm and welcoming. It's totally perfect for me. It feels as if you just read my mind and got me to a place that's beyond what I've expected.” The elder confessed as he looked around the house that he was going to move or most probably had already moved in.

  
  


Jungwoo chuckled lightly as he flipped his hair, making him even more charming than he already was. “Well, I can also read souls if you would grant me the opportunity, Hyung.”

  
  


The shorter man pinched the younger's cheek playfully while responding, “I think it'd be better if you'd read the soul of your soulmate.”

  
  


_ Only if he knew that Jungwoo had always pictured him as his soulmate since the day they met. _

  
  


“Ahh… I should have done the payment and all already. If I'd known that I'm gonna like it this much, I would have done it already. But now I guess I gotta have a meeting with the landlord again. Anyways, Woo-ah, you really did a big help. You sure are the best dongsaeng one could ask for.”

  
  


“Don't worry about that, Hyung. All that has been sorted out already.” Jungwoo smiled gently at the elder and the latter gasped at the realization that hit him. “Woo-ah..? Why… You didn't need to…”

  
  


“I wanted to, Hyung. Now please don't lecture like Doyoungie Hyung. I just wanted to help you the best I could since that's what you deserve Hyung. The best of all.”

  
  


Taeil giggled and lowered his head a little in embarrassment. “Okay, okay. I won't lecture you. But at least, maybe I can give you a treat? Since you're now the first ever visitor at my home, I should cook something good for you. But, guess I gotta clean and set the things in place first…” He muttered the last part to himself as he started looking through the messy house.

  
  


“How about we go grab a meal outside, Woo-ah?” The elder suggested.

  
  


“Or… How about we both clean together then have a meal at home afterwards and save money, time and energy?”

  
  


**______**

  
  
  


“I still feel so bad Woo-ah, for getting you stuck with the tons of my house chores on your very first visit. Gosh… It's so embarrassing.”

  
  


“And now I honestly feel Illie Hyungie, as if you want to kick me out of your house.”

  
  


The latter chuckled a little and shook his head. “Well, from my house? No. But from.a house which has pretty much spiders as of now? Yes.”

  
  


“What? Spider? Where is it? How big is it? Is it here in this room? I hate spiders.” Jungwoo started panicking as he checked up himself to see if there was any spider on him and brushed off his shirt in order to get rid of any possible thing onto his clothes. Taeil couldn't control but laugh at the giant's flusteredness to a mini spider.

  
  


“Not really in this room but I guess I've seen some here.” Taeil exclaimed thoughtfully as he finished cleaning the last shelf.

  
  


Jungwoo breathed in relief. “That must be just your thinking Taeil Hyung. It must be something else.”

  
  


Taeil shrugged at Jungwoo's response but still kept his point. “Still, there could be an insect so either way, I've got to get pest control once. Anyways, the shelves are now ready to keep the books so let's get them.”

  
  


They both went to the pile of books and started placing them into the shelf one by one until something caught the younger's eye and made them stop.

  
  


“Oh my why! I think I saw it!” Jungwoo yelled a little in fear and Taeil giggled. “Saw what?” The elder interrogated.

  
  


“The spider. Ohh… I don't want to be bit by it and become a spiderman.”

  
  


“Well if you insist then we can leave this up to me and go grab a meal outside?” Taeil suggested

  
  


The younger gave a look to the latter knowing that the other was trying to prevent him from helping him with the cleaning any further. “I suddenly feel like becoming a spiderman.”

  
  


Taeil laughed lightly at the other's stubbornness. “As your wish, spiderman.” He said as he cooed Jungwoo to which the younger reacted like an annoyed child.

  
  


They continued with their work and Jungwoo, despite wanting to be spiderman, was still worried about any slider biting him out of nowhere. To make his nightmare real he actually saw a spider. “Spider!” He screamed and tried to swift away only to be tripped onto his toe and lose balance causing him to fall. Much to his surprise, he stumbled onto Taeil making the shorter fall with him as well.

  
  


A thud came as they both fell onto the ground. Jungwoo went worried when the elder fell underneath him. He was about to get up and apologize but found that the latter was laughing. He tried checking if he was hurt or not only to realize that they both were thankfully okay and dangerously close.

  
  


His mind started picturing things when he saw how small and pure the elder looked while laughing underneath him. Taeil's body touching his own frame as he laughed and breathed heavily making his chest go up and down. The smaller was locked under him and he could do all the things he's been urging to do since months. How his heart wished if they would fall like that on the bed.

  
  


“Jungwoo are you okay?” Taeil asked, breaking Jungwoo's picturization. “Y-yeah.” He replied.

  
  


The elder smiled at the younger and ruffled his hair. “Come one. Let's set it all up before the spider would make you spiderman.” Jungwoo smiled sheepishly but nodded nonetheless.

  
  


Soon they were done with cleaning and settling the house. However, it took way too much time and energy that Taeil didn't feel like cooking anything which led them to order pizza in the end and Jungwoo didn't even complain because first, Taeil didn't get busy in another work, second, they both were watching some random drama together while eating their pizza.

  
  


“Taeil Hyung, why are you not taking any more slices? Are you full already?” Jungwoo asked, noticing that the elder wasn't eating. Elder wasn't responding, as well. He tried to shake the other to get his attention only to find that the latter was dozing off on the couch. A smile appeared on his face when he saw how peacefully the elder was sleeping.

  
  


He started making him lay down on the couch and made him comfortable. He searched for a blanket but there were none in the living room so he decided to just put his own blazer on Taeil and sat down next to him, admiring the man of his dreams in the closest way ever.

  
  


Taeil had always looked so fine but while sleeping, he looked finest. His eyes closed, hair messy, peaceful expression and lips.  _ Parted lips. _

  
  


Jungwoo hesitated a little as he reached his hand to feel Taeil's face. Caressing every inch of skin he could.  _ How could someone be so hypnotizing with literally doing nothing? _

  
  


He couldn't control but rub his thumb lightly on Taeil's bottom lip. His body somewhat automatically working and he just more than loved the feeling of it. Taeil was so sinfully hypnotizing his soul and the latter didn't even know.

  
  


He gulped as he realized what he was going to do next. But he couldn't control himself anymore. Not especially when Taeil was seducing him so badly just by sleeping. He kept leaning down and down until he reached the pair of lips he's been hungry for.

  
  


At first, he couldn't believe that it was actually happening so he sucked harder on the elder's lips swallowing the chapstick like juice. He had never kissed someone and he didn't expect to kiss someone for the first time  _ without their acknowledgement. _ He didn't care, though. All he cared about was his hunger, thirst and lust. And of course, love.

  
  


The elder moaned in sleep and Jungwoo swore he could just… He pulled away and shook his head. He took a long breath and drank water as he calmed himself.

  
  


He turned his head to look at Taeil again who was still in sleep. Although he really wanted to wreck the latter right there, he knew it wasn't a right move to take especially when he was in love with the elder over lust. Yes. “I am so in love with you Moon Taeil and I promise to you that I'll soon make you mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone watch MasterChef Moon episode 2? I'm really hoping that Hyuck will appear in next episode otherwise he'd start breaking things because of jealousy. Such a jealous boyfie he is!


	10. #TENTH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same love. Different hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone like Tomb Raider Gaming Franchise here?

It had been weeks since Taeil shifted to his new house from Dongyoung's motel. He missed the said place though because even if it was an official place, it was still related to Dongyoung and he actually felt his vibes there. He also missed Jaehyun. The young man was really kind and welcoming. Taeil thought many times as to why Dongyoung wasn't promoting him. The kid was very responsible and very hardworking. 

  
  


But at the same time, he was even more happy. He didn't have to worry about other people living right next to him while having sex with Dongyoung. They could freely make love anytime, anywhere whenever they felt like pleasing each other. Whether on the bed in the bedroom, on the couch at the living room, in the bathroom while showering or even in the kitchen sometimes while  _ cooking _ together.

  
  


Taeil could even make morning breakfast for his boyfriend in the morning after their usual wild nights. Yes. It had become usual for them as Taeil kept inviting Dongyoung to his place almost everyday, every night. And Dongyoung being so in love with the elder, couldn't decline the lovely invitations. But he of course checked once if Jungwoo was fine with him being out and all before actually confirming his arrivals to Taeil.

  
  


Talking about Jungwoo, the said man also tended to visit Taeil's house every now and then whether invited or not. Not that the elder minded. He was supposed to be living with him after his marriage with Dongyoung after all. So it was actually good that he could already take care of his soon to be brother in law. Only if their relationship was officially announced.

  
  


How Taeil wished if they could just reveal their relationship to everyone and how he urged to rant about his lover to every single person he met. Though, he didn't do any of that nor did he complain since he understood Dongyoung's side and not in his life he could pressure on his lover no matter what. The latter was mostly concerned about his younger brother. Dongyoung had confessed to the elder that he just felt that Jungwoo might feel uneasy and lonely once knowing his brother was in a relationship. He was waiting for Jungwoo to find someone in his life before announcing their relationship and that was one of the fewest things Taeil didn't have.

  
  


It wasn't as if they were going to be separated or anything. Taeil even liked Jungwoo, treating him always the best he could and he was more than happy to live with the latter just like any other family. Dongyoung was just being a bit much at that point. Why he just couldn't think about them only, without caring about any other thing? Why couldn't he think just about himself once?

  
  


Dongyoung on the other hand, was just trying his best to keep things in place while preparing himself for a major step in his life. However, to his unfortunate, it wasn't as easy as it sounded. Not at least for Dongyoung. He had witnessed his baby brother locked in his room for months, getting eaten alive by the loneliness and depression. Dongyoung knew that Taeil would obviously love to live with Jungwoo as well as taking care of him. But it was actually him, he doubted himself getting distracted as he was already locked with the thoughts of his boyfriend all time. He never left Jungwoo alone, always checking up on him if the latter was eating and doing fine in general.

  
  


But now? It was Taeil and only Moon Taeil in his mind, heart and soul. He always thought and thirsted over his boyfriend even during work. He truly never even knew the meaning of desperateness but now he had become even worse than that. He had become needy. Needy for the love of life, for the man of his dreams, Moon Taeil.

  
  


“Hyung, you're drooling.” The voice brought Dongyoung to reality. He wiped his mouth and realized that he was drooling for real. He looked at the other and smiled sheepishly. The latter started laughing.

  
  


“I'm sorry Woo-ah, I was just…”

  
  


“Dreaming? About what? Or should I say… About who?” Jungwoo asked teasingly, making the elder chuckle. “Nothing and no one really, Woo-ah. Just just good eventual thoughts.” Dongyoung exclaimed while pinching the latter's cheek.

  
  


Jungwoo was about to whine but his attention went to something's certain on Dongyoung's wrist. “Wow! You finally got yourself a watch big bro, and the funky Rolex one!”

  
  


“Oh… This?” Dongyoung asked no one in particular as he looked at his watch and started smiling fondly.

  
  


The other male gasped as the realization hit him. “Ohh… So it's not purchased but is gifted, am I right Hyung? Oh I must be right! You are not spending your nights out for no reason. Oh my why! How come I didn't notice it before?” Jungwoo started laughing after his rant. Dongyoung went red in embarrassment.

  
  


“N-no, Jungwoo. I've been out for business concerns and this is absolutely purchased. I can show you the bills if you insist.”

  
  


The younger raised his eyebrow and shrugged. “Well, I know that it's not easy to read the love story of Mr. Kim Dongyoung. Maybe I'm just at the summary of the story.” Jungwoo rambled playfully and after a few moments they both started laughing.

  
  


**______**

  
  
  


After seeing the gifted watch on his brother's wrist, Jungwoo also decided to gift Taeil something. He actually wanted to give a ring and slide it onto Taeil's finger right away. But he hadn't even asked the elder to become his boyfriend and here he was dreaming of becoming his husband already.

  
  


In the end after many thoughts, he ended up with a romantic novel having a set of short stories with each having an uncomplicated plot along with the happiest endings. It was not random though. He remembered his conversation on the topic of love months ago and how Taeil had wished him to have a love story filled with happiness only. That's why he wanted to assure the elder that his love story will also be filled with happiness and happiness only. They most probably will end up happily with each other anyways.

  
  


“Woo-ah, it will be break time in a few. So I'm going to the pantry to warm the pancakes I've brought for us. You like pancakes, right?”

  
  


“I did like them but now that they're made by my Moontie Hyung, I think I'm gonna love them from now on.” Jungwoo said while winking at the latter.

  
  


Taeil laughed lightly and shook his head. “They're not really that special. Just homemade pancakes.”

  
  


“And that's why they're special Hyungie! Ahh… How do you really manage to always look after me whether at work or home. Why don't you come to our place Hyung? Let us also treat you right. Let me treat you right.”

  
  


“Awhh… You are indeed the cutest Jungwoo. Unfortunately, your brother never invited me.” The shorter man answered while making a playful pout and Jungwoo swore how hard it was for him to control himself to not kiss the latter right there.

  
  


“Well, I'm inviting you. So you should pay a visit, Taeillie Hyung. Am I not your friend?” This time it was Jungwoo to pout playfully.

  
  


The elder giggled and cooed at the younger and started speaking. “I was just kidding and you sure are. Anyways, I am literally with everyday and meet Doyoung eventually so I just never felt the need of that. And of course I can't refuse a lovely invitation from my lovely dongsaeng. But I also have to check my schedules before that yeah?” He explained and the latter nodded. The elder then stood as he was about to leave.

  
  


“Wait, Taeil Hyung.”

  
  


Taeil stopped on his track and looked at Jungwoo interrogatively.

  
  


“Since you always do multiple things to take care of for me, here's something I've brought for you.” The younger moved the novel forward for Taeil to take. The latter took it and gasped as soon as he saw what it was. “Whoa… Where did you get this? It's one of the rarest editions.” Taeil exclaimed.

  
  


Jungwoo smiled fondly at the latter while saying, “I've a tendency to collect the rarest categories of books. And I specifically picked this because I remembered how you wanted me to have a happy love story and I wanted you to know that your story will also be nothing less than that.” The younger then stopped speaking as he stood in front of the shorter. “And even if there will be some saddening moments, I'll always be there to make you happy, Taeil.”

  
  


The elder seemed as if he was about to cry and Jungwoo was about to say something else to change the mood but he was taken aback when he was hugged tightly by the latter.

  
  


“Thank you Jungwoo. Thank you so, so much. You're really the best you know. The best dongsaeng I could ever have.” Taeil said while sniffing a little. He probably didn't notice that the younger had missed the honorific but the latter supported him from all his will and that's what all it mattered at that moment.

  
  


Jungwoo didn't say anything in return though. Too lost in Taeil's scent as their bodies were pressed against each other. It wasn't as if they were hugging for the first time. But to Jungwoo, it felt different. Powerful and passionate. Especially when he remembered  _ their first kiss. _

  
  


The thought turned Jungwoo on and he couldn't control himself anymore as he started sliding his hand under Taeil's shirt. But the elder pulled away immediately giggling in embarrassment.

  
  


“Thank you, once again. Now I think we should really get our lunch since we already lost quite a few minutes.” The latter pointed out and Jungwoo nodded as the other left the area.

  
  


Jungwoo started thinking if the elder noticed his little affection or not. But, either way, “Moon Taeil will be the death of me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to be spectating Tomb Raider from the very start but somehow Tomb Raider (Reboot 2013) became the first installment to be witnessed by me. Now I'm actually spectating the first part of it but it's still a remake and not the original game from PS1 but oh well. The game is insane. I knew I've been in love with this game all this time and now it's confirmed!


	11. #ELEVENTH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love confessions? Take Big Bro's suggestions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahh!! New chapter after forever!

The sound of giggles, skin slap and moans filled the surroundings while the temperature kept getting higher as the love kept sinfully blooming in there.

  
  


“Owhh… Doie oh gosh! it tickles.”

  
  


A chuckle could be heard from the other man's voice as it started speaking, “Really Taeil? Guess I've learned enough to find your sweet spots quickly.” Dongyoung then continued thrusting more into Taeil while his hands played with the elder's nipples teasing him more.

  
  


Taeil couldn't help but laugh and smack the younger as he was quite sensitive with tickles. In order to stop the taller male, Taeil started tickling back and that made the latter lose his hold on Taeil and soon the elder got on top of Dongyoung as they both started laughing lazily.

  
  


After their little laughter they just stayed still for a moment looking into each other's eyes and inhaling each other's breath.

  
  


“I love you.” Said Taeil suddenly breaking the silence.

  
  


“I love you more.” Dongyoung confessed back lovingly.

  
  


The elder chuckled lightly at the younger's confession. “No. You don't.” He said slowly and a sad smile appeared on his face.

  
  


Dongyoung didn't know if the latter was serious with that or not but it sure broke his heart hearing his lover denying his love for him all so sudden. “W-what you mean babe? I sure love you from my entire will and you know that.”

  
  


“From your entire will yet you're still not willing to make us official. Still not willing to marry me.”

  
  


“Taeil I…”

  
  


“I know, I know.” Taeil murmured and pulled away from the younger's hold, turning and sitting by the edge of the bed.

  
  


Dongyoung was now entirely worried as to what got into his lover all so sudden that time. He got up and reached Taeil as he started speaking, “Babe, what's wrong, why are you suddenly being like this? You know I love you so much and we'll definitely marry each other. Please, I just need some time…”

  
  


“Yes. You love me so much but you always need some time. You've been in need of some time for almost a year! What's stopping you Doie? If our love is really true, if you love me truly then let the whole world know that I'm yours and you're mine. No one can separate us. We are meant to be together.” Taeil rambled as his eyes started becoming teary.

  
  


“It is not even about the whole world. They don't have any hold on our love. I'm just worried for Jungwoo…”

  
  


“Jungwoo, Jungwoo, Jungwoo!” Taeil yelled loudly making the latter flinch slightly. “Everything is not about Jungwoo, Doyoung. Especially not this. I know you care about your brother and all. I too really like Jungwoo, Doie. He's my dongsaeng after all. It's not like we are going to hurt him. And I'm sure he wouldn't mind our relationship at all. It's just you're over thinking. Sometimes you gotta just think about yourself, babe. Your wishes, your desires and your life. And it's about you, Doie. It's about me. It's about us. And us, only.” He explained in the calmest tone he could.

  
  


“But I can not just think about any other thing before thinking about my brother. Not even me, you or us.”

  
  


Taeil looked at Dongyoung sharply and the elder seemed dead furious. “Just screw your brother.”

  
  


“TAEIL!” Dongyoung yelled and the elder flinched in horror at the loud shout of his name.

  
  


The younger then shook his head and started wearing his clothes and gathering his belongings.

  
  


“Yeah. Leave me just like you did years ago. That's all you can do, Kim Dongyoung.” Taeil shouted from the bed as the latter shot one last glare to him before exiting the room and shutting the door behind.

  
  


Taeil then collapsed on the bed and finally let the tears fall from his eyes. He didn't mean to hurt his lover and he instantly felt like a mess about his behavior. But he couldn't help. He just wanted to marry Dongyoung and live with him forever unconditionally. He waited enough and he couldn't wait anymore. Yes. He was desperate. So badly desperate for his love as well as lover.

  
  


**______**

  
  
  


It had been a few days since Dongyoung and Taeil had that argument. None of them either met, called or texted each other after that day. Though it didn't still stay that long as Taeil had already started spamming the younger with calls and messages, apologizing and telling how guilty he was, how much he missed or how he was dying without his lover.

  
  


Dongyoung felt butterflies in his stomach whenever there was a new notification from his boyfriend. He so badly wanted to respond to the elder. Telling him that he just felt the same and love him right away. But he had promised to himself that he'd surprise him by directly proposing this time.

  
  


But before that, he needed to confess about his relationship with Taeil to his little brother and today he'd definitely do that. He had been preparing himself for so long and now he'd finally get this.

  
  


“Let's get it!” Dongyoung said to himself as he took a long breathe. He was about to exit his room and go to his younger brother's room but to his surprise, Jungwoo himself appeared in his room and he seemed amusingly happy.

  
  


“Ahh… Woo-ah. I was just coming to you. I actually needed to discuss something with you.” The elder said lowering his head a little to hide the extreme blush on his face.

  
  


“Oh really Hyung? Well, I also want to tell you something!” Jungwoo exclaimed while giggling and, was he also blushing?

  
  


Seeing his little brother cheerful made Dongyoung more confident. Jungwoo might have a great day or something, it was just perfect timing to confess.

  
  


But being the best brother that Dongyoung was, he decided to let the latter speak first. “Okay, you seem quite happy? Did something good happen today?”

  
  


“Today? No Hyung. Not only today. Good things have been happening since months.”

  
  


Okay. Now the elder was really confused. “And what are those good things?” He asked while raising an eyebrow interrogatively.

  
  


“I fell in love, Hyung. I'm in love!”

  
  


Happy would be an understatement for Dongyoung's emotion. Words couldn't describe how thankful he felt knowing that his beloved brother finally found someone whom he could rely on. Who he could trust and spend the rest of his life with.

  
  


He reached Jungwoo's cheek and caressed it gently as he spoke, “Ahh… Woo-ah. You really grew this much already and I didn't even realize. Time indeed flies so fast.” He chuckled at his own thought, making the other smile sheepishly in embarrassment.

  
  


“I'm so happy for you. I'm really thankful to the almighty that you finally got someone who can take care of you in my absence. Well, may I know who's that lucky someone that got to steal my little brother's heart?”

  
  


The latter hid his face as he started blushing and smiling lavishly. “No Hyung. I'm the one who's lucky to have him because gosh… Taeil Hyung is too perfect to be human. He's an angel who came into my life and blessed it.”

  
  


Dongyoung thought he lost his ability to hear after hearing his lover's name just from his brother's mouth. He also thought that he misheard. He  _ wished  _ that he just misheard it.

  
  


“W-who is it again Jungwoo?”

  
  


“Taeil Hyung. Your best friend Big Bro. I'm in love with Taeil!”

  
  


Dongyoung realized that he didn't lose his hearing ability but he sure lost his ability to breath, blink or think. He felt as if his soul had left his body.

  
  


“Ahh… I knew you'd be shocked by this Hyung. But I think it still shouldn't be not that shocking. I mean, you have been best friends with him since your childhood so you must know how amazing he is. But for me, even amazing would be an understatement. He just mesmerizes me by just his presence. Gosh Hyung, I literally fell for him since the very first time I saw him as an adult. I cherish every single thing he does. The way he smiles, the way he speaks, the way he thinks and takes care of me… I curse myself for not being so close with him as a child but you know, it's never too late.”

  
  


It was  _ difficult.  _ Way too difficult for Dongyoung to process Jungwoo's love rant for Taeil. So Jungwoo had been in love with Taeil since his adulthood but  _ he had been in love with Taeil all his life.  _ He had waited years for their reunion and to start their relationship. He was even happily in a relationship with Taeil which was supposed to become official. But now it felt as if everything was collapsing. He wanted to scream, cry or anything but to live in that moment.

  
  


“Hyung, are you listening?” The voice took Dongyoung back to his senses and he looked at his brother. Jungwoo raised his eyebrow interrogatively so Dongyoung tried his best to give an encouraging nod. Jungwoo laughed and continued with his speech while smiling and giggling fondly at his own words and thoughts.

  
  


His brother was in love with his lover. And it actually felt so painful until he saw how happy his brother seemed just by thinking about love. All Dongyoung had wished in his life was his brother's happiness. And he literally never saw him that gleeful before. It was the first time he was being this blithe after their parents' accident. His happiness made Dongyoung already delighted. And rather than feeling attacked, he started rethinking it. Maybe it wasn't that wrong and he could deal with it? Jungwoo and Taeil would still get along and that is what he wanted. But still it wasn't supposed to go this way. He wasn't supposed to be just standing with a heavy heart this way.

  
  


“Well, enough with my fantasy. Hyung, I want another to tell or more like ask. I've invited Taeil Hyung here tomorrow and I'm thinking of asking him out tomorrow at our home. Am I doing the right Hyung? Or am I being fast? I just can't wait anymore. What do you think, Doyoung Hyung? Do you agree with me being in a relationship with Taeil Hyung?”

  
  


No, no, no. That was too much. It wasn't supposed to be that way at all. It was Dongyoung's big day. It was supposed to be for him and Taeil. He can't make Taeil suffer more than he already was. He must confess it. He must do it now!

  
  


“Of course Woo-ah!”

  
  


Jungwoo blinked in confusion and Dongyoung chuckled lightly. “Just confess it away before it gets too late. You love him, right? Then why to even think? Love has no conditions. So doesn't yours. And my agreement? Do you really think I wouldn't agree if this makes my brother happy? Of course not!”

  
  


Jungwoo smiled cheerfully and hugged Dongyoung in excitement. Dongyoung patted the latter's back in an assuring way.

  
  


“But Hyung, I'm still nervous. What if he'd reject me? What if he won't return my feelings?” The younger asked in the most vulnerable tond he could and it actually broke Dongyoung's heart. He tapped onto Jungwoo's shoulder and offered his brother a gentle and assuring smile.

  
  


“There's no way someone could reject my baby brother. Don't worry Woo-ah. He won't say no. Trust your Big Bro.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not at how we're getting Doil & Hyuckil at the same time in Indonesian School Series. :'(


	12. #TWELFTH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confession & Regression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good day, Seasonies. <3
> 
> Okay so I want to clear a few things here. I don't know if how many of you are actually looking forward to this story or what you guys are hoping for. But if you are here to have a fluffy story with sweet and pleasing ending, then I'm really sorry but I don't think it will go that way. :'(
> 
> Yes. I'm such a bad person who likes to hurt herself. I'm sorry if this hurt you too. :"(
> 
> I just created it's plot in a very depressed mood and that's why it is coming out like this. But then I got fine with the plot later on so it'll end in a saddening way. Besides, I tend to fill more dark, deep or depressing backgrounds in my stories and I don't even know why. I'm really sorry if this disappoints you. Huhuhu...
> 
> Though, I'm really thankful to everyone who made it this far. It means a lot. Thank you so much! <3

Shit. That was exactly what Taeil was feeling like since the past few days after his last fight with Dongyoung.

  
  


He really didn't want to hurt the younger and especially blaming Jungwoo. That was the thing he regretted the most. He never had anything against the younger. He actually really loved Jungwoo as his younger brother and just wanted to take care of the latter as much as he could.

  
  


He himself didn't know as to how he got so mad that day. Maybe it was because of waiting too much. Or maybe because of loving Dongyoung too much. Or maybe because of both of the reasons. Those weren't even the enough reasons. He had millions of reasons if he'd start listing. Ever since Dongyoung had left him years ago as a child, he always feared losing his lover again. And that was his worst nightmare to become true. He cherished Dongyoung more than anything or anyone. He could do anything or everything he had to just be next to Dongyoung or to see him happy.

  
  


And that day, he himself made him sad, disappointed. He wished if he could turn back time and stop his stupid self from doing such stupidity. Stop himself from being desperate. From making his lover sad. Making his Doie sad.

  
  


“Still no callbacks, no replies, nothing. Gosh! I'm fucked up big time!” The anxious man exclaimed as he checked his phone for the millionth time hoping to see any ping from his boyfriend but unfortunately there were none.

  
  


He sighed in frustration and laid on his bed relaxing a little. Unfortunately, he couldn't relax. At least, not until he'd get to talk to his lover.

  
  


He started massaging his temple to release his headache but couldn't do it for long as his phone's ringing took his attention. He eagerly grabbed it but sighed when he saw the caller ID but did smile before receiving it nonetheless.

  
  


“Yeah Woo-ah?”

  
  


“Just wanted to tell you Taeil Hyung that I'll be picking you so you won't have to worry about the location and just be ready for tomorrow.”

  
  


“Ahh… You don't really need to Woo-ah but since I know you will do it anyway, I'll be ready. Anything else?”

  
  


A sound was made on the other line and Taeil could imagine Jungwoo pouting. “Nothing really… I just missed you.”

  
  


Taeil chuckled at the latter's confession. “We just met at work today.” He said making the other whine in protest which made him laugh a little. “So, have you guys eaten your dinner?”

  
  


“Yep. I just just did before calling you, Hyung.”

  
  


“And Doyoung? Did he not eat yet?”

  
  


“Doyoung Hyung said he wasn't hungry so he'd eat later so yeah. How about you Hyung, have you had your dinner already?”

  
  


Taeil sighed knowing that his boyfriend hadn't eaten yet and he knew that he must be skipping his meals lately. Just like he did himself. “I'm just about to have it.” He replied.

  
  


“Ahh… Then I guess I should let you eat calmly. See you tomorrow Hyung.”

  
  


“Yeah Woo-ah, good night.” Taeil said and the line went disconnected. He laid again and exhaled lightly. He was lucky that he could still get updates regarding Dongyoung through Jungwoo and Jaehyun. Yes, he contacted Jaehyun often as well asking about his lover and the younger didn't seem to mind. In fact, it felt as if he knew about their relationship and even supported it at some point.

  
  


The reason he agreed to visit the Kim's was also just to meet and convince Dongyoung. He had no other option left as his boyfriend didn't seem to be paying attention to pings anytime soon. So he chose to just stomp at his place. He just wished he would make it up to his lover the next day. He would do anything and everything to make his lover happy.

  
  


**______**

  
  
  


As promised, Jungwoo went to Taeil's and picked him the next day to his place. He was so excited and nervous at the same time. He wished everything would go right and Taei would accept him as his boyfriend and hopefully he could have their first kiss. Well, not really first but can say first consensual and official one.

  
  


Taeil on the other hand, was just anticipating to see Dongyoung's face and hear his voice. And mostly to forgive him for his stupidity. He'd better not ruin today by not obeying the latter. He'd do everything he wanted but all he needed was just forgiveness.

  
  


“We're here Hyung.” The younger said as he exited the car and went to the elder's side instantly.

  
  


“Ahh, Woo-ah, you don't need to be so formal. I can open the door you know.” Taeil said and pinched the latter's cheek while giggling.

  
  


Jungwoo then led him to the house and he had to admit that Dongyoung's house was no less than the motel. Except the size, it had the same luxurious touch as the motel but with a warmer feeling.

  
  


They reached the living room and Taeil's eyes immediately felt blessed at the sight.

  
  


“I'm home Doyoung Hyung. And look who's with me.”

  
  


Both of the elders just looked at each other for a moment. Dongyoung's sad expression hurt Taeil so much. And knowing that he made his lover sad just made him disgusted with himself.

  
  


“How are Taeil? Please have a seat. You must have been tired lately.” Dongyoung asked and Jungwoo chuckled at his brother's tone while Taeil just nodded and sat not really minding anything at all. Dongyoung was mad and it was his fault so he deserved that. Besides, the latter looked extra hot when he's mad and Taeil couldn't be more blessed.

  
  


They started talking random things to which Taeil just smiled or nodded not really paying attention to any of that. He was too lost and too eager to have some time alone with Dongyoung so he could do what he was upto.

  
  


Though, he felt startled when the latter stood and said, “I got some work to do so I'm heading to my room. You two have your time.” With that, Dongyoung left not even giving Taeil a moment to utter something.

  
  


“So it's just us, Taeillie Hyung. Do you want something? Drinks or snacks?” Jungwoo asked, taking the latter's attention.

  
  


“I think I'm fine. Why don't you show me around Woo-ah?”

  
  


**______**

  
  
  


“Whoa… You have an entire library by yourself.”

  
  


“Not really though. You liked it Taeil Hyung?”

  
  


“I loved it. Don't forget we're the same.” Taeil exclaimed and both of them laughed lightly. “So, where would your guys' rooms be?” He concluded interrogatively.

  
  


Jungwoo frowned at the question for a second but answered nonetheless. Taeil felt accomplished and landed another question at the younger. “And, where would be the restroom because I'm in urgent need you know.” He made sure to give a sheepish smile.

  
  


The younger chuckled before saying, “Let me just lead you there Hyung. You don't need to feel embarrassed.”

  
  


“Thank you Woo-ah but don't worry. I'll just go by myself and come back to you afterwards. I'm just a bit shy. Please?”

  
  


**______**

  
  
  


Taeil followed the way which he thought would lead him to Dongyoung's room remembering how Jungwoo had directed. He finally reached a room and hoped it would be the right one because he already was lost in that large house.

  
  


He opened the door slowly not making any sound and saw the man was on a phone call and his back was facing him. Taeil approached the man and hugged him from behind as he hung up the call.

  
  


“I'm so sorry Doie. I'm really really sorry for hurting you. I know it was all my fault and I shouldn't have been that way. But trust me, I didn't mean that. I never meant that.” Taeil sniffled lightly as he rested his head on the taller's back.

  
  


Dongyoung turned back and looked at the latter fiercely. Taeil gulped at the intimidating sight. But he continued anyway, “Please, forgive me Doyoung. I can't live like this anymore. I can't live happily until you're sad. We can live in a secret relationship as long as you want. Heck, we can live like whatever you want forever. Please baby, I'd do anything and everything you say or want. Just don't be mad at me. Please…”

  
  


Taeil expected the younger to protest at first or anything but he was surprised when his lips got sealed in a kiss. Though, he didn't waste time in thinking too much as he missed that pair of lips so much and melted down into the kiss instantly.

  
  


“Anything I want?” Dongyoung spoke for the first time.

  
  


Taeil smiled fondly at his lover while answering. “Everything you want. Try me, love.”

  
  


“Alright then. I want you…” Dongyoung stopped for a moment and reached the shorter's ear to whisper. Taeil already shivered in excitement.

  
  


“To let Jungwoo love you the way I do.”

  
  


Taeil misheard. He had to be mishearing that. That couldn't be real. He wished it to be not real. “W-what?”

  
  


“Let Jungwoo touch you the way I do. Let him kiss you the way I do. Let him feel you the way I do and let him have you the way he wants.”

  
  


Taeil's mouth went wide open and his eyes forgot how to blink. He looked at his lover unbelievably. He couldn't believe the things he said or was saying. He didn't want to believe either.

  
  


“D-doie? What are you saying? Please tell me this is all a joke. Please tell me it's not real.” He said as tears started welling into his eyes.

  
  


“This is real and this is what I want, love. Jungwoo loves you and wants to be with you and if it makes him happy, it's my happiness as well. Look babe, just keep up with it until he finds someone else. Just don't let him down. Don't let me down.” Dongyoung said in a dead serious tone and the latter couldn't hold his tears anymore and started crying while shaking his head denying Dongyoung's order. He felt as if he was slapped so hard on the face. It would have been better actually if Dongyoung had just slapped him for real as a punishment instead.

  
  


“No Doyoung. I, I can't. I can't let someone else do that which is not you. I only love you Doie.”

  
  


“Then show your love!” Dongyoung yelled, making the shorter flinch.

  
  


He then breathed and calmed himself a little and held onto Taeil's arms softly. “Please, Taeillie. If you really love me, you will do this. You said that you can do everything to make me happy and this is what will make me happy. Keep your word and prove your love.”

  
  


Taeil pushed the younger away and looked at him furiously. He chose not to keep the conversation any longer and started leaving the room.

  
  


He was just about to open the door when the latter called, “If I'll see Jungwoo crying tonight, forget about seeing my face ever again.”

  
  


He didn't turn nor react to Dongyoung's threat and just exited right away.

  
  


He started heading to the main exit and leave the house but a grab onto his wrist stopped him. He turned to face and growl at whoever it was. He couldn't really do that though.

  
  


“Where did you go Taeil Hyung? I thought I lost you.” Jungwoo said and chuckled lightly. “Anyways, come with me, I've to show you something.” He exclaimed and started leading Taeil upstairs.

  
  


They soon reached the open terrace where the pink sky and the sunset could be seen aesthetically.

  
  


Taeil had to admit that the scenery was extremely beautiful and he felt quite relaxed. For a moment he forgot everything. Closing his eyes and feeling the moment.

  
  


“I've seen in novels where lovers live their moment in beautiful places but they never really acknowledge their surroundings as their lover is the only thing they desire. No matter how aesthetic the view is, the only thing they could focus on is their love.” Jungwoo murmured the last as he went closer to the latter and held his small hands in his. “No matter how beautiful this sunset is, the only I can focus on is you.” He said slowly and Taeil looked at him in disbelief. Even though the elder knew he still couldn't process this situation. He didn't want to process that situation.

  
  


“Hyung, I'm in love with you. I've been in love with ever since the day I met you for the first time as my colleague. I just never had enough courage to confess my feelings for you, Hyung. I have always feared that you'd reject me or even hate me. And I can't stand that.”

  
  


Taeil wanted to scream his heart out. Why was that happening to him? What did he do to deserve that? He was here to make it up to his lover… Make it up to his lover.

  
  


“I love you so much Taeil, will you accept my love and be my boyfriend?”

  
  


The elder couldn't hold anymore and tears started rolling down his cheeks. Jungwoo started worrying and seemed at the verge of tears himself. The sight warned Taeil and he used all his remaining strength to offer a nod. And then the worried expression on the latter's face changed into a happy one. As happy as if he got the moon from the sky.

  
  


“C-can I kiss you?” The younger asked to which Taeil again gave a nod.

  
  


Soon a pair of lips locked his lips and it was the first time that the pair was not Dongyoung's. He felt sting. He felt pain and mostly regretful. He wanted to push the latter away and disappear from there. His heart ached painfully in his chest knowing the fact that he couldn't do either of that.

  
  


He didn't even know why in the world he was even doing such a stupid thing like that. But as long as it would keep Dongyoung satisfied, he'd try his best to keep up with whatever agony he had to deal with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you still chose to continue with this tragedy, I salute you. Love lots. <3


	13. #THIRTEENTH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promises don't long last.  
> We maybe were each other's first,  
> But we aren't meant to be each other's last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely Seasonies. <3  
> New chapter, enjoy. :')

It would be a big lie if Dongyoung wouldn't admit how painful it was to see his lover in his brother's arms. The way he touched Taeil, kissed Taeil and loved Taeil.

  
  


He still remembered the day when Jungwoo had confessed his love to his boyfriend and how they kissed for the first time. How Taeil was kissed for the first time by someone who was not him.

  
  


He didn't plan to witness that but he doubted if Taeil wouldn't obey him and leave. And a part of him actually wanted that Taeil would leave but the majority hoped for the opposite which fortunately happened.

  
  


He felt stabbed every time they were around him being all lovey-dovey or more like only Jungwoo being affectionate to Taeil but at the same time, he felt much relieved seeing his brother always full of delight, glee and happiness.

  
  


He actually wished that Taeil would be affectionate to his brother though. Yes. It would pang him in the chest for a moment but he would rather deal with that than seeing his beloved brother being rejected. Rejected by his lover who claimed that he'd do anything he wanted but couldn't please his brother even a bit.

  
  


Thankfully Jungwoo was so in love with the elder that he didn't notice Taeil always trying to be with Dongyoung. Or trying to sneak into their house to meet the said man.

  
  


Dongyoung obviously wanted to forget everything and let Taeil sneak into his room. Spend his moment with him. Make love to him and keep him to himself and himself only away from the entire world's reach. But he couldn't do that. At least not anymore. If he wouldn't stop himself now then he couldn't stop himself ever. And he had to stop all those things and his feelings in order to get Taeil and Jungwoo together.

  
  


Well, He knew that Taeil was just as in pain as him or even more than that. He even knew that the latter must have hated him at some points for that but he believed that Taeil would fall for Jungwoo eventually. If not later, then sooner. But it must happen. Dongyoung must make it happen. Especially after that certain night when he found his baby brother crying silently in his room.

  
  


“Woo-ah? What's wrong little bro? Will you please open the door for Hyungie?”

  
  


“I'm fine Doyoung Hyung. Please leave me alone.” Came from the inside of the room and Jungwoo's sniffles could be heard which made the elder worry even more than he already was.

  
  


“Jungwoo please… Let Hyung know what's wrong. I sure will help you with whatever you're going through. Please just don't do this to yourself. You have promised mom and dad you'll always tell your big bro when you feel hurt. So, you're gonna break your promise? Mom and dad would get hurt if you'd do.”

  
  


Dongyoung heard footsteps reaching and creaking of the door opening.

  
  


Jungwoo seemed so down with his eyes puffy and red. A few tears still were rolling down to his cheeks and his face was looking even more fluffy because of the swelling.

  
  


Dongyoung couldn't take any move to sooth his brother as the latter had hugged the shorter male in a sudden. The elder then rubbed Jungwoo's back soothingly.

  
  


The younger one started sniffling. His tears wetting Dongyoung's shirt and it hurt Dongyoung knowing that his little brother was crying. Crying so vulnerably for the first after that dark day when they were left by their parents alone in this world.

  
  


That reminded Dongyoung how Jungwoo had been depressed and broken at that time. How dull, dead and helpless he had been… No. He couldn't let that happen again. He must get his brother's back. He must make it up for him this time round.

  
  


“Here, come with me.” He led the younger towards his bed and made him sit as he patted his back gently to calm him down.

  
  


“Now tell me. What's wrong? What made my little brother cry?”

  
  


Jungwoo sniffled as he shook his head while answering, “He doesn't love me, Hyung.”

  
  


Dongyoung frowned a little in confusion before interrogating further. “Who doesn't love you Woo-ah?”

  
  


“Taeil, Hyung. He doesn't love me! He doesn't like when I touch him or show my affection to him. He flinches and even pushes me away. The only thing I can do is kiss but he barely even returns that. I feel like I'm forcing him, Hyung. I'm forcing him oh gosh…” The younger then again started shedding fresh tears and it broke Dongyoung's heart.

  
  


Well, multiple reasons broke Dongyoung's heart after receiving that certain information from his brother's mouth. Knowing that his lover was being touched the way he used to broke his heart. Knowing that he wouldn't be Taeil's last broke his heart. But none of them were more heartbreaking than the fact that his brother was broken and crying. His duty as a big brother was his priority after all.

  
  


He hugged the latter and ruffled his hair. “Just this? Oh Woo-ah… It's not a big deal and you're not forcing him in any way. Maybe he just needs some time? It's normal for some people. Don't worry about it.”

  
  


“Really Hyung? He doesn't hate me?” Jungwoo asked, pouting and showing his puppy eyes.

  
  


The elder pinched his cheek softly and said, “No. He doesn't and he never will. He's just as in love with you as you're in with him. Just give it sometime and things will be better for both of you. Trust your Big Bro.”

  
  


**______**

  
  
  


“Sir, have I interrupted you in the middle of something? I was trying to call you but guess you weren't available at that moment. Are you still busy, should I leave?”

  
  


“Yes Jaehyun? Oh, I'm sorry I was struck with these mails so I couldn't pick your call. Well, I'm still a bit struck but it's fine. Tell me what's up?”

  
  


The latter seemed a bit unsure and somewhat blushing? What was it he had to say?

  
  


“Ahh… Taeil Hyung is here, and he wants to see you. Should I let him in?”

  
  


The latter made an intimidating expression at the mention of the name as he huffed while nodding. Jaehyun just nodded in response and left immediately not spending another minute with his boss in an intimidating state.

  
  


After a few minutes there was another knock on the cabin door but it got already opened without a verbal permission.

  
  


“So you ordered Jae to not let me in until you permit, huh Doyoung? You want to stay away from me that much? You dislike my presence this much?” Taeil asked as he approached the younger's side. Though, he didn't receive any answer. Not even a glance.

  
  


“Why Doie? Why are you doing this to me?” He interrogated again in a defeated tone this time. Dongyoung did look at him this time but only to give a fierce and enraged look.

  
  


“Please Doyoung… You said that you won't avoid me anymore if I'd obey you. That you'd pay attention to me if I'd do whatever you want…”

  
  


“Yet you couldn't even do a single thing I asked you!” Dongyoung yelled and banged the table surface harshly startling the latter.

  
  


“I did what you wanted. I am in a relationship with your brother and he sneaks into my house every time he wants to please himself.” The elder exclaimed as a few tears started rolling through from as eyes. He was kind of scared because of the extremely intimidating aura of the younger.

  
  


Dongyoung took a breath calming himself down before saying, “But he's not being pleased, Taeil. He is not receiving the affection, the attention and the feeling from you that he's craving for. Be it cuddles, kisses or even sex.”

  
  


Taeil gasped as he looked at his lover in shock. “No. No Doyoung you can't-”

  
  


“Yes I can and I want! I want you to please him. I want you to satisfy him. Yes, I want you to have sex with him.”

  
  


“Please Doyoung… I can't! We had promised to be each other's last."

  
  


“Promises are meant to be broken, Taeil. What matters is what it takes to keep up with love. And all you have to do is just-”

  
  


“No! No, no, no…” Taeil's voice started muffling as he broke down in tears while shaking his head and denying constantly to obey his lover.

  
  


Dongyoung moved towards the latter and wrapped his arms around him. Taeil being the smitten he was for the younger, melted into his touch instantly while inhaling Dongyoung's scent he desired every time.

  
  


“Taeillie…” Dongyoung whispered into the latter's ear affectionately and a light moan was made by the elder man at the sensation.

  
  


“Yes, Doie.” He said hazily, too lost in his world made of Dongyoung's figure.

  
  


“Do you love me?”

  
  


**______**

  
  
  


“Taeil, I've brought some new novel editions for your library babe.”

  
  


“Awhh Woo-ah. Thank you so much. You always tend to bring something whenever you come huh. That's so sweet.” The elder said as he took the books from the younger and placed them onto the nightstand.

  
  


“Can't help, love. My Moon deserves the entire universe.” Jungwoo said fondly as he wrapped the shorter's waist and leaned down to capture his lips.

  
  


They kissed passionately for a few moments and soon they were on Taeil's bed.

  
  


Jungwoo started trailing down the latter's neck sucking and leaving fresh bruises. Taeil started leaving sinful noises which just made Jungwoo wild. It always did though.

  
  


He then started sliding his hand inside the elder's shirt. Taeil shivered lightly and he pulled away immediately.

  
  


“I'm sorry, babe. I should understand if you need sometime…”

  
  


The younger started taking his hands off but Taeil stopped him. “No. It's just, I'm just nervous Woo-ah. But, I want this. I want you.”

  
  


Jungwoo felt as if he was dreaming for a second. That couldn't be happening. At least not that quickly. His luck couldn't be that good in a sudden. “A-are you sure babe? It's fine. Don't force it up Taeil. I don't want to hurt you.”

  
  


“Yes, love. I need you. Please…”

  
  


“Well if that's what my Moon wants, who am I to refuse?”

  
  


That night, another part of Taeil was broken. As well as his promise to be Dongyoung's last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we literally got #Jungil yesterday in AWSAZ. :'(


	14. #FOURTEENTH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Major move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Seasonies. New chapter is here.^^

Taeil didn't know anymore as to what had happened or was happening. He didn't know if he was even alive or not. Maybe he was from the outside. But from the inside, he was dead. His soul had left his body the moment he felt touches of some other man on his body who was not the man he was in love with. Who was not Dongyoung. He was nothing but just just a lifeless body which yearned for an entire death. Yearned for everything to be stopped.

  
  


“Good morning sunshine. Or should I say, moonlight?”

  
  


Taeil looked at Jungwoo as the younger one came with a tray of breakfast. He was all dressed up and must have had showered already as he was smelling like the shampoo that Taeil had bought for Dongyoung. It was Dongyoung's favourite one and it's fragrance reminded Taeil of their romantic showers they had together.

  
  


He realized that he hadn't got up from the bed since last si he immediately checked himself if he was still naked but surprisingly he was dressed in clean clothes. The duvet and blanket were also changed in the clean from the ones that were messed last night.

  
  


“Sorry, couldn't change the bedsheets as you were sleeping and I didn't have a heart to disturb a peacefully sleeping beauty.”

  
  


Taeil smiled at the latter gently as he forwarded the tray. “Here, I've made breakfast for you. Not really good at cooking like you or Doyoung Hyung, but still it should be fine for eating. Also, I've washed the blankets and clothes already since I woke up early today. I didn't want you to work yourself after a wild night and especially when it was me who messed your house. Besides, a precious Moon like you doesn't deserve to be overworking at all.”

  
  


The elder couldn't say anything in response but to look amusingly at the latter. He wouldn't lie but the younger was really an amazing and stunning person. Jungwoo not only had godly visuals but an angelic aura as well. He bet a lot of guys and girls would have fallen for the giant male already. He too would have fallen but he just couldn't. Just couldn't because his heart was already stolen when he was a kid.

  
  


“Jungwoo, why did you love me?” Taeil blurted out nonchalantly.

  
  


Jungwoo chuckled as he answered, “Why wouldn't I? You're the happiness of my life and lightness in dark times. The moon of my universe and the only soul I could trust.”

  
  


Taeil didn't know what to say or how to react. So he just started shedding tears and his face started going red and puffy. Jungwoo frowned but just pulled the latter in a comforting hug instead of interrogating. He just wanted the other to be safe, secured, cherished and happy.

  
  


“You're getting warm babe. I think you've got a mild fever and seem stressed as well. Was I rough last night?” He asked while blushing and smiling sheepishly.

  
  


A sudden phone ring came and Jungwoo grabbed his phone from the nightstand. “Miss. Wendy is calling. I thought we'd go together but you need some pretty rest babe. Don't worry, I'll inform her so you can take a rest as much as you feel like.” He went to Taeil's side again and kissed his forehead softly.

  
  


“Take care babe. Just call me if you need me.” He said and bid his goodbye but not forgetting to remind the elder to meals and meds on time.

  
  


After Jungwoo was gone, Taeil stood up and went to the bathroom to refresh himself. He looked at his reflection in the mirror as soon as he reached the sink and the first were the fresh marks through his neck to his jaw.

  
  


He started the faucet and splashed water onto the marks as if trying to wash them out from his skin. To vanish them away which didn't happen obviously.

  
  


His image with those marks enraged him and without a second, he reached the rack, pulling out the metallic soap dispenser and threw it at the mirror roughly.

  
  


The glass shattered into pieces, collapsing on the floor and so did him. He started sobbing harder and harder but no one was there to listen to his piteous sobs. Just like his piteous self.

  
  


He felt so disgusted and disappointed with himself. Whatever was happening with him was because of himself. Not because of Dongyoung nor Jungwoo but him and himself only because he was too dumb and dense that he couldn't even figure out Jungwoo's actions from the start. Didn't keep himself on track and followed stupid paths because of his desperateness for Dongyoung. One of his foolish moves was to follow Dongyoung until now and still not wanting to stop.

  
  


He was such a fool. Fool in love.

  
  


**______**

  
  
  


“No, no. Not these textures. This interior doesn't seem that impressive to me. Yeah it could be possible that Jaehyun may have thought I would go for them but that's fine. He is a kid so he doesn't-”

  
  


“Doyoung Hyung!”

  
  


The elder startled a little as the younger stomped in without a warning. “Okay I'll get back to you in a moment something came up here.” Dongyoung said as he hung the call and turned his attention to the latter. “Woo-ah you startled me. What's up?”

  
  


The younger giggled and started speaking. “Got you scared? Oh come on, I bet I got the boss Dongyoung scared!”

  
  


Dongyoung sighed and pinched the latter's ear playfully making the other whine in protest. “Yes boss Uwu, you got me. Now may I know what's up? Or should I say what's something special that's up since you're smiling like an idiot since you arrived.”

  
  


“Well, you can say I'm an idiot. Idiot in love.” He said and laughed at his own joke lightly as he searched for something. “Anyways, I wanted to show you something Big Bro. And, even wanted your help with it.” He then moved two mini boxes in front of his brother and Dongyoung gasped.

  
  


“What is this?” Dongyoung asked in a low tone.

  
  


“I don't know. What you think, poppins?” He joked again and the elder didn't seem impressed so spoke further immediately.

  
  


“Of course they're rings, Hyung. That I'm planning to put on Taeil during our wedding.”

  
  


Dongyoung felt his heartbeat stopping.

  
  


“But I couldn't pick one. They both are looking so fine but I'm still unsure. And that's why I'm here to ask for your suggestion!”

  
  


Dongyoung knew that Jungwoo was so, so in love with Taeil to dedicate his entire soul to him as well as take major moves for the same. But he didn't expect he'd go this far. Wasn't it like the only thing left he could do as a  _ lover  _ because after that they'd be bonded legally and he'd probably lose every chance, every hope to get back with his lover. He'd lose Taeil forever.

  
  


“A-are you sure about this Jungwoo?”

  
  


“Not really. Just like I side. I need your-”

  
  


“No, no. I mean, are you sure about marrying Taeil? Do you not think it's a little… Fast? Should you not wait?”

  
  


“No? I mean, we're in love and love is our fate. Then what's the point in wait? We've been together for months to realize that our love is true. Then it's the time to let the whole world know too.”

  
  


Only if Dongyoung had that confidence…

  
  


“Except, if you think otherwise… Do you not agree with our marriage Hyung?” The younger asked with his usual melting expression. Dongyoung was torned but he couldn't just let it be this time. If he'd let go this time then there's no way turning back. If he'd let Taeil go this time, he'd never gonna have him again.

  
  


“No. I mean, I don't have any objections Woo-ah. How would I even? It's about my little brother's marriage! I'm just amazed at how much you've grown and I didn't even realize it. A fine man ready to start a family of his own huh.”

  
  


Jungwoo smiled sheepishly as his cheeks turned red. “We'll still live together, Hyung. So we'd be a big family especially after you get married as well.”

  
  


Well, what could be worse? Nothing really. Jungwoo was in love with Taeil and his actions already showed how stronger his love was along with himself. He was way much better and endearing in every aspect than Dongyoung himself. As a human, a brother, a lover and now probably as a husband as well. Maybe it was fate. Fate always decides everyone's good. It was for Taeil and Jungwoo's good. It was for his own good.

  
  


“As for the ring, I won't suggest either of them…” Dongyoung started as he reached for his bag, springing an elegant tiny box.

  
  


“Here, this was gifted by mom and it's been with me ever since. She wanted me to put it on someone I love and would marry but because you're gonna bring my brother in law at home first, I'm giving this to you now.”

  
  


Jungwoo gasped as he examined the fine elegant material which actually looked entirely unique and aesthetic than any design he had seen in showcases. “It's so beautiful Hyung. Just like Taeil. Thank you so much Hyung. You're the best!” He said as he hugged his elder brother in glee. “Now all I just wish that Taeil would say yes…”

  
  


Dongyoung took a breath as he kept his tears from falling and started stroking the younger's back in an assuring way and said, “He must say yes Little Bro. Just trust your Big Bro.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JUNGWOO BEST BOY.  
> JUNGWOO MANLY.  
> JUNGWOO DOMINANT.  
> JUNGWOO WORLD DOMINATION.


	15. #FINAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sacrifice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the END and this is SAD. :'(

The happiness on Taeil's face was just intense. He couldn't keep himself from smiling idiotically since the moment he received that certain message from his lover.

  
  


_ –Only my bunny <3: _

_ Morning love. How was your sleep? I know I have been avoiding you even though I said that I won't. I'm sorry it's just the work babe. I hope you understand. Actually, I too really missed you babe and want to have our moment together. I have planned a special evening for us and I also have something special to tell you. Something special and big for our future. _

_ So see you and I love you, Taeil. _

  
  


Taeil was too lost in thoughts. It had been forever since he had spent an evening with Dongyoung and especially when Dongyoung seemed so romantic and smitten. He was also excited at the fact that the younger was planning for something special. What could it be? Was he going to tell that he didn't have to act anymore? Was he going to tell that they could get back together like they used to? Or… Was he going to propose to him for marriage?

  
  


“Oh gosh…” Taeil said to himself hazily as he felt himself reddening and falling on the bed softly. He started stroking his hair dreaming about Dongyoung and the thing he could possibly say. He felt butterflies in his stomach at those thoughts as he giggled to himself. “Man, I'm feeling creepy.” He laughed at his own joke. He was indeed being creepy.

  
  


But he couldn't be for so long when he checked the time on the clock.

  
  


“Oh I should be getting ready. I've already wasted pretty much time fooling around. But I couldn't even help since I'm such a fool for Doie.” He smiled and took a breath then he started getting ready for his evening.

  
  


**______**

  
  
  


Taeil reached the location which Dongyoung had sent. The restaurant was way much elegant for just a casual date night. Seeing all the beauty and elegance around him made him even more desperate than he already was. He couldn't wait another moment to see his lover.

  
  


He soon reached the dining area which seemed to be a reserved with no one else around. He searched for the bunnylike man and soon his eyes caught the latter, wearing a deep blue velvety tux. Red tie and his smooth black hair gelled through the side.

  
  


Taeil felt himself attacked right as his breath hitched because of the hot temperature. The hotness of none other than Kim Dongyoung. What in the world did he do to deserve such a demonic angel?

  
  


“Good evening Taeil. How have you been lately?” Dongyoung asked as he stood up to greet Taeil.

  
  


The elder was just hypnotized by the Royal aura the younger had that day. He indeed looked like a prince charming. He had always been Taeil's prince charming anyways.

  
  


“Right now, I'm extremely blessed.” Taeil answered and the younger chuckled. “How about you Doie?” He concluded interrogating.

  
  


“I've been just amazing since I've had an amazing boyfriend like you.”

  
  


Taeil felt his heart fluttering at the comment. He felt the need to compliment his boyfriend back. “You are looking so… Mesmerising, Doyoung. Like, really, extremely mesmerising that even these words are not enough to explain.”

  
  


“So do you, Taeil.” Dongyoung replied as he forwarded his hand and rested on the back of Taeil's palm. The latter blushed and lowered his head a little to hide the redness on his face.

  
  


“Taeil…” He continued while slowly stroking the latter's hand. “I'm sorry. I really am. For whatever has been happening. For things I've been doing to you. Things I've been making you do. For everything. I'm really sorry for even being your lover.”

  
  


“Hey Doie. Please don't be. And especially don't say things like this. Whatever I did or doing is because of my own consent. It had my consent because I loved you. I love you and will always do no matter. And now that we're here together and happy, I think I just did the right thing by obeying you. I just want you to be happy, Doyoung. Your happiness is the reason for my life.”

  
  


Dongyoung started leaning while lifting Taeil's chin up, making their lips meet each other.

  
  


Their light kiss soon became a desperate and rough makeout. Taeil was so lost in the taste of the younger's lips that he didn't even realize as to when he sat on the younger's lap.

  
  


Dongyoung started trailing kisses down to Taeil's jaw and neck. Taeil released all desperate and sinful sounds at the sensation. How much he missed those lips on his lips. How much he missed those hands on his skin. It was just perfect. They were just perfect.

  
  


“I love you Taeil. I love you so, so much.” Dongyoung murmured in between the kisses to which Taeil responded with something which came out as pure moans. He was too lost in his reverie and in the arms of Dongyoung.

  
  


“Taeil…” Dongyoung whispered.

  
  


Taeil still was in his haze though he managed to respond with a hume this time.

  
  


“Do you love me?” The younger asked.

  
  


The latter finally locked eyes with his lover as he answered. “I've already committed myself to the things that I've never even imagined doing. And I will keep committing myself to whatever it takes to prove my love. To prove to you how much I love you.”

  
  


“Will you?”

  
  


“Will do.”

  
  


They both stayed silent for a moment. Inhaling each other's scent and feeling each other's warmth. Dongyoung then slowly lifted Taeil's hands, kissing his knuckles and saying, “Marry Jungwoo.”

  
  


_ SLAP! _

  
  


Dongyoung didn't feel any pain when Taeil's hand roughly contacted his cheek. He didn't feel hurt knowing that his lover had slapped him. Instead, he felt guilt. He felt sad and intensely bad, for making things like this. For keeping his brother in an imagination. For breaking every single fine thing and mostly for breaking Taeil.

  
  


But that didn't mean that he'd stop. He had come this far and he had to keep going anyway. Even if his brother was having a manufactured relationship, it was real for him. Even if it was wrong, it was right for him. Even if it was saddening, it was happiness for him. His brother's happiness, his priority.

  
  


“No! I fucking won't do that!”

  
  


“Why? What's wrong with it? Jungwoo is caring, smart, responsible and in love with you then why?”

  
  


“Yes. Yes I know that he's so sweet. I know that he's caring and loving but it's my fucking foolish heart which can't move on from you! Even after all these things, it's foolishly in love with you, Kim fucking Dongyoung!” Taeil yelled his heart out as the tears started forming into his eyes. Though he just stopped himself after a few sniffles and said, “It's over. I'm just so done with all your shit and I can't keep up anymore. I'm leaving and I won't ever be back! Do whatever the fuck you have always been I don't care anymore.”

  
  


Taeil started walking away but the sound of glass breaking stopped him in an instant. He turned back to see his lover losing his sanity.

  
  


“If my brother won't ever be happy, there's no reason for me to live. His happiness is the only reason I'm still alive. So if it's the time for him to be broken down, it's time for me to say goodbye to this life also.” Dongyoung said as he picked up a sharp piece of the broken glass.

  
  


Taeil looked in horror at the latter. “Doyoung… No…” He said but the latter had started slitting his skin. The action got Taeil off guard and ran immediately to the younger.

  
  


“Doyoung, Doyoung stop!” Taeil tried to get rid of the glass from the latter's hand but the grip was stronger since Taeil was becoming weak because of the tears in his eyes and his vulnerable condition.

  
  


“Just go Taeil. Just let me die and don't care.”

  
  


Somehow, Taeil got successful. “Just stop! Stop, stop, stop…” He then started sobbing and collapsing down on the floor as his feet felt weak.

  
  


Dongyoung himself felt tears in his and his breath muffling. He sat down next to the elder and hugged him while the latter cried in his arms.

  
  


“Jungwoo will always keep you happy and loved, babe. My brother cherishes you from his entire soul. He's brave and strong. Unlike me. He deserves you better. You deserve someone better. You'll be happy. Everyone will be happy. Just trust me.”

  
  


Taeil sobbed harder, shaking his head. Still denying everything Dongyoung was saying. Though, Dongyoung didn't stop and simply said, “I love you. And I'm sorry.”

  
  


**______**

  
  
  


Maybe it was his good luck that he was feeling extremely delighted from the outside. Or maybe it was his bad luck that he was feeling down from the inside. But in all those negative and positive feelings, the positive one was always stronger than the negative one. Dongyoung did feel hurt at certain points. But he was pleased at every other point.

  
  


“Mr. Jungwoo Kim, do you accept Moon Taeil as your legal husband?”

  
  


“Yes! A million times, yes!”

  
  


“Mr. Moon Taeil, do you accept Jungwoo Kim as your legal husband?”

  
  


There was a moment of silence. Taeil looked at Dongyoung and the unshed tears could be. Dongyoung smiled and nodded at the latter's direction.

  
  


Taeil closed his eyes and took a breath. “Yes.”

  
  


“Here we declare Mr. Jungwoo Kim and Mr. Taeil Kim as husbands legally. You may kiss each other now.”

  
  


That was that. A final stoppage between Dongyoung and Taeil and an official start between Jungwoo and Taeil.

  
  


Dongyoung indeed felt the happiest at that moment. Seeing his brother sparkling from delight. A sight which was just impossible to see. His parents must be proud of him.

  
  


“They look very cute together. I hope they'll live happily ever after.”

  
  


Dongyoung turned to the woman who complimented. “They sure will live happily Miss Wendy. They sure will.”

  
  


Yes. They will. Maybe it'd take some time for Taeil to adjust but he knew he'd fall for his brother someday. Jungwoo was indeed very better than himself. Jungwoo will keep him happy.

  
  


He felt a tap on his shoulder and looked up to meet Jaehyun who smiled sadly at him. The kid looked as if he just had a breakup. Dongyoung felt for him. He must promote him real soon.

  
  


“I hope everyone will be happy. Including you Sir.” And then the younger left.

  
  


Well of course he'd be. His brother was happy and what more he could ask for? He finally felt accomplished as a big brother. He finally kept the responsibilities his parents had left to him. So yes, he was not only happy but was also proud.

  
  


He maybe was not a best lover.

  
  


But he for sure was a best big brother.

  
  


**______**

  
  
  


**THE END.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry! :'(
> 
> But, this was how this story was supposed to be ending so yeah… it's a sad story and I'm a bad person. :"(
> 
> I didn't mean to do that with Doie but it was just his character and plot. And especially with my baby Moontie, my Taeillie huhu… I'm really feeling bad but maybe he'll fall for Jungwoo in the future. Who knows? :')
> 
> Anyways, I'm already up with a one shot and the final part of Un-Destined. You guys may check my other works (they're just as bad :"/) while you wait for the new content to be published. So keep your eyes on and stay tuned.
> 
> Overall, thanks so, so much for reading this tragedy. You're a legend. :')

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy it?^^
> 
> I hope you did! :3
> 
> Anyways, just like usual, please share your reviews if you've got any!^^ Well, this was just the prologue so there's so much more to come. :'D
> 
> Also, I'll be soon start writing the second half of the Un-Destined series. I'll keep these both through the way together. So, keep your on and stay tuned!^^
> 
> Thank you and love lots! <3


End file.
